Our Daughter
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: Rosalie has always wanted a child, Emmett knew that but he never thought that they would get one. What happens when they find a scared little girl in the caves and she falls imprints on one of the wolves much to Rose's dissapointment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Emmett's POV**

It's been a few months since Renesmee was born and Rosalie was having a hard time being around a child so much. Don't get me wrong Rosie loves that little girl, but she was a living reminder of what we would never have. Rose wanted us to have a child more than anything and being around one that wasn't hers hurt her to no end. Last week she had decide that the best thing for us to do was spend some time away from our family; Nessie cried when we told them we were leaving. Rosalie had never spent more then a day away from our niece since her birth and I knew they would both miss each other, but Rose needed this. So now we were here in South America hunting through the jungles; we'll I was hunting Rose was walking silently through the trees. I knew what she was doing; she was losing herself in her thoughts and all I could do was watch and wait for her to come back to me. I followed behind her; close enough to keep her safe but far enough to were she could be alone. We walked like this for awhile her eyes never glancing back at me; when suddenly her head peaked up. I watched as she sniffed the air, looked back at me and took off running.

I stood there for a moment blinking trying to comprehend what had just happened. Once it registered that she was gone I found her scent and followed behind her; we ran for awhile before she stopped. I started to ask her what was going on but she held her hand up for me to stop before pointing to a small cave in the trees. We slowly made our way into the cave watching for any sign of what Rose had smelled. After a few steps a hiss sounded in the darkness; we looked around and found the small girl hiding against the cave wall. She was hybrid, with the appearance of a toddler, she couldn't have been much younger then Nessie. Her long dark blond hair was matted and her naked body was covered in mud and blood. Rosie locked eyes with me silently telling me not to move before turning to the girls hazel ones and taking a step forward; she hissed again.

"Hi little one," Rose said softly, "there's no need to be scared, we won't hurt you." she took another step and the girl flinched but did not hiss. "Your okay sweetheart." When Rose was a good distance from me the girl ran to her and Rose picked her up. "Hello sweetie my name is Rosalie and that," she pointed at me, "is Emmett. Neither of us is going to hurt." Rose smiled at the girl and then her eyes went wide. "Yes I know he's big but he won't hurt you. Emmett's a big teddy bear." she smiled.

"Rosie?" I asked causing both her and the girl to look at me.

"I don't know Em, it was like with Nessie but she didn't have to touch me." Rose told me. "She showed me her, then you, and then the both of you side by side. Your size intimidated her." Rose's eyes went wide again, a lock of horror on her face; she hugged the little girl tight. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you had to see that, but I promise you that wasn't your fault." I was willing to bet that she showed Rose her mother after her birth. Rosalie began to walk over to me and the girl hide herself in Rose's blond waves, Rose looked up at me.

I can't leave her here Emmett." Rose gave the grill another tight hug. "We don't know what could happen to her, she's her alone…"

"Rosie, you know I wouldn't dream about leaving her hear alone." I smiled at her and watched as the little girl peeked out at me through Rosie's hair. "Hi baby girl do you wanna come with Rose and I? Will get you all cleaned up and keep you safe." she slowly nodded and I smiled at her. I took the backpack off my back and grabbed one of my old t-shirts and carefully put it on her, laughing silently at how it swallowed the small girl.

"Call Alice and have her get us on the next plane home." Rose said, "I want Carlisle to make sure everything's okay with her." I nodded and pulled out my phone as we ran to the car.

**Rosalie's POV**

I was barely aware of Emmett talking to Alice as we ran to the car; my mind was on the scared little girl in my arms. Although she was no longer hissing at us she was still trembling as we ran. I wished there was something we could do to calm her fears, but after seeing her mother the way she did and being left alone in that cave; there wasn't much we could do. She seemed to understand and due to her light skin and hair color I was willing to bet her mother had been a tourist from America. The poor little girl had seen her mother die and thought it was her fault.

When we got to the car I climbed in the passenger seat with the girl in my lap watching everything. Emmett finished his phone call and climbed in the drivers seat starting the car. He glanced over at us and smiled.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy don't you dare speed." I said sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it babe." he chuckled as we stated down the road. "Alice was glad we called, as soon as you decided to take that girl with you our futures clouded." he told me. "She got us a plane out tomorrow morning, so we should go back to the hotel right now. Carlisle said he would be waiting for us when we got there tomorrow night."

"Good, I'll have a chance to clean her up tonight then. We looked a little suspicious carrying a wild child through the airport." I laughed. "I wonder if she has a name?"

"Probably not if her mother died after birth." Emmett looked as though he was in deep thought. "Poor thing." he glanced down at her and then ran a hand through her matted hair.

"I want to keep her Emmett." I blurted out. "I can't let her go now, she's my daughter, she was meant for us."

"She's ours then." he told me. "Our sweet baby girl." When we got to the hotel I took the girl up to our room and Emmett went o get us things we would need for our ride home. The first thing I did was give her a bath, knowing she would feel better once she was clean. She didn't like it at first but soon she relaxed in the warm water. I cleaned all the mud and blood from her hair and skin until she was spotless, before taking her out of the water and wrapping her in a fuzzy white towel. She snuggled into it and smiled at how soft it was, I couldn't help but laugh. I dried her off and braided her long hair before getting one of Emmett's shirts and pulling it over her head. I sat her down on the bed and sat down beside her. She stood and began running her fingers through my hair mimicking my earlier movements; my phone buzzed moments later.

_Send me a picture so I can start planning her wardrobe- Alice _I rolled my eyes and snapped a picture sending it to her. She message backs moments later gushing over how cute the small girl was you.

"You need a name little one." I told her before thinking about the possibilities. "How about Nova? Do you like that?" she smiled and nodded. "Nova it is then, I'm sure daddy will like it to." I smiled to myself at the thought of Emmett being a father. She sent me and image of Emmett, asking where he was. "He'll be back soon I promise." she nodded an yawned. "Let's get you to bed Nova, you've got a busy day tomorrow." I tucked her in under the cover and laid down beside her, she curled up against and fell asleep. Emmett came back moments later climbing into bed on the other side of Nova, smiled at us.

"Nova." I said. "I want her name to be Nova."

"It's beautiful Rosie." he smiled.

"Your okay with this aren't you? With us raising someone else's child?" I asked him.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale-McCarty, I could care less if she's our biological child or not." he told me. "As long as your happy and we finally get our little family then I'm fine with it." I smiled at my loving mate.

"She asked about you." I told him. "She was wondering when you were gonna be back."

"Of course she did everyone misses me when I'm gone." he laughed. "Love you Rosie."

"Love you Emmy-bear."

The next morning I woke up my sleeping baby girl and we began to get ready for our busy day. I dressed her in a red sundress that Emmett had bought the day before and took the braid out of her hair. I brushed through it an it lay in waves down her back. I looked at her and smiled, she could pass for mine and Emmett's child and I was grateful for that. She would be our perfect little angel and we would spoil her rotten.

"We better head out our plane will leave soon." Emmett said. I nodded and held Nova as we made our way to the airport and on to the plane. My daughter hadn't left my arms since I'd found her but after a few hours on the planes she climbed into Emmett's lap and feel asleep. He looked somewhat shocked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You apparently make a better pillow then I do." I told him.

"I am pretty damn comfortable." I glared at his cursing and he laughed at me. When the plane landed Emmett tried to give Nova back to but she wouldn't have so I got the luggage and we headed out to the parking lot where Carlisle and Edward waited for us.

**A/N: Not sure what I'm gonna do with it but you guys let me know what you think ****J **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rosalie's POV**

I understood why Carlisle came to meet us but Edwards presents did confuse me a bit, it was no that we weren't exactly best friends. I was thankful for him being there and for his gift; Nova still hadn't spoken a word since we found her. Emmett walked with Nova held tightly in his arms, her little face was buried in his shirt. Carlisle smiled when he saw us approaching the car; Edward even got the tiniest hint of a grin on his lips.

"We're so glad your back," Carlisle said, "and that you've brought us another little angel. Your mother is overjoyed." Emmett and I both greeted the two men before us and got into Carlisle's car. They had put one of Nessie old carseats in the middle of the backseat for Nova to ride in. When Emmett tried to put Nova into the seat the small girl screamed bloody murder. I gave Edward a curious glance.

"She's scared, Nova doesn't understand that she's safe with us her." He told me. "She views Emmett as her protector," he chuckled, "she thinks his size will scare everyone away." Emmett looked down at Nova, who had tears rolling down her small cheeks.

"Don't worry baby girl," Emmett said, "Grandpa and Uncle Eddy won't hurt you, and this seats just to keep you safe on the way home." Nova nodded and carefully climbed into the carseat, only to pull Emmett's arm across her lap causing him to chuckle. "I won't let anything hurt you Nova." he promised. Once she was buckled and Carlisle promised not to drive fast we were on our way.

"The rest of the family is at the cottage," Carlisle said, "I didn't want her to be overwhelmed by all the new sights and smells. She's still very young and from what Emmett said you two were probably the only people she seen besides her mother." I shudder remembering what Nova had shown me. "We can take her straight to my office when we get her to the house. I'm sure Rose would like for me to give little Nova a clean bill of health as soon as possible." I smiled at him as we made our way into the houses driveway. We parked the car and I reached to get Nova out of her seat and she glanced over at Emmett.

"He'll be right beside us sweetheart." I told her and picked her up in my arms. In seconds Emmett was beside us and we made our way into the house. Nova started sniffing the air as soon as the door opened; her little snuffs cause Emmett to shake with laughter.

"We have a very large family Nova, that's what all the scents are." Edward told her, "None of them will harm you though." Nova looked at Edward and then to Emmett; whose eyes widened as she showed him something.

"He dose it all the time baby girl, no one likes it." Emmett gave her a small smile. "You'll get use to it though." When we reached Carlisle's office I sat her down on the small table and she gave me a worried glance.

"Your okay, grandpa just wants to take a look at you." I told her, she nodded but still looked scared.

"Hello little one," Carlisle said, "I won't hurt you I promise, but if at anytime I do Edward will let me know and I'll stop." He began his check-up working quickly but with precision; when he was done he tickled her belly and for the first time I heard my daughter laugh. "You did very good Nova and you are a perfectly healthy little girl." He picked her up and handed her too me.

"Rose would you mind if I went ahead and brought Ness and Bella over?" Edward asked. "Renesmee has missed you and Emmett a lot and is extremely anxious to meet her new cousin." I though about it for a moment.

"You can bring them but, be sure to listen to her and make sure she isn't to overwhelmed." I told him. "We'll meet you downstairs." I said as he left the room. Emmett and I turned to Carlisle.

"Thanks dad for making sure she was okay." Emmett said.

"Anytime son." Carlisle smiled. "I'm happy you too are finally getting what you've both waited so long for." He hugged us both before Emmett and I made our way to the living room and sat down on the couch. We waited for Edward and his family to enter both of us slightly nervous for Nova's reaction. He came in Bella at his side and Nessie standing slightly behind his leg peering out at the little girl in my lap. I gave her a small smile and she smiled back and started making her way to us slowly. Both girls were sniffing the air learning each others scent as Nessie got closer.

"Come her little monster!" Emmett said wrapping Nessie up in a big hug and sitting her in his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Uncle Em." she said before putting her small hands on either side of his face; showing him everything she'd done since we left no doubt.

"You've been very busy monster." he said, Nova looked over at her dad and Nessie and the movement caused my niece to turn to us.

"Nessie this is your new cousin Nova, Nova this is Nessie." I said. Nova showed me an image of herself and Nessie. "Yes Nessie's like you." I told her, "Those are Nessie's parents your Aunt Bella and you already met Uncle Eddy." I smiled. Nessie hopped off Emmett's lap and came to stand in front of Nova and I.

"Hi Nova," she said. "Aunt Ali told me that you don't have any dolls yet, so I thought I'd bring you one of mine. That is, if you like dolls." she handed the small baby doll to Nova, who carefully took into her arms. "Do you wanna come play with me?" Nessie touched Nova's cheek, Edward told us she was showing Nova what playing was and I couldn't help but giggle. Nova turned to me and then looked at Nessie and the doll.

"You can go play, Nessie's very nice." Nova hopped off my lap and the two girls headed up to Nessie's spare bedroom.

"I'm so happy for you two." Bella said. "Now you get your child and Renesmee has someone to grow up with." Edward sighed and looked toward the window.

"The pixie would like to know if she and the others can come in." he said.

"Come on in Alice." I said knowing she would hear; in seconds she stood in front of me Jasper at her side.

"I would love to stay down here and chat Rose, but I need to finish painting Nova's room." she said smiling as she pulled Jasper up the stairs. Esme came in behind them and sat down beside me.

"I'm so happy for you my Rose." she smiled. "You've got an adorable little girl, Alice showed me her picture last night."

"I'm happy I could give you another grandchild Esme." We hugged and then Emmett and told them how we found Nova.

That night Esme cooked dinner for Nova and Nessie, and Carlisle also put some fresh blood out in sippycups. We called the girls down and I was not happy when Jacob came into the kitchen carrying both of them, Nova was going to need a long bath before bed. Esme put a plate of food and a cup in front of each girl; Nessie of course went straight to her cup but Nova started on the food. I wonder if this was her preference, I looked at Edward who nodded confirming my thoughts.

After dinner it was a fight to get the girls to separate from each other so Nessie could go home. It seemed that they were going to be the best of friends; which I was grateful for. Edward and Bella took Nessie back to the Cabin and Emmet and I headed to our room with Nova. Her bedroom wasn't finished cause Alice assured me I was need to pick out the furniture; so she would be sleeping in our room tonight. We gave her a bath and Emmett dressed her in her bedclothes before laying down in bed with her.

**Emmett's POV**

I dressed my baby girl in her nightgown that Alice had left on our bed and laid her down on the bed.

"Night baby girl, daddy loves you." I said kissed her forehead and pulling the covers up around her.

"Night daddy." Mt eyes went wide at the sound of my little angels voice, she had finally spoke for us. She snuggled against me and wrapped her little fingers around my t-shirt before drifting to sleep. Rose sat on the edge of the bed a smile on her face.

"She said daddy." I told her a huge grin on my face.

"So I heard," she laughed, "Alice needs me to look at stuff for her room can you stay with Nova?" I nodded. "Call for me if she wakes up." Rose kissed us both before leaving me alone with my sleeping little angel.

As the room filled with light I felt Nova start to stir beside me. When I was sure she was awake I closed my eyes and waited for her to say something. She sat up and giggled before climbing up on my chest and staring down at me.

"Good morning daddy." she smiled when I finally opened my eyes.

"Good morning baby girl." I tickled her belly and she burst into laughter. "How about we go downstairs and see what mommy's been doing all night."

"Mommy!" she squealed jumping up and down on the bed.

"Lets get you dressed first." I changed her into one of Nessie's old outfits Alice had found for us and we headed down to the living room. She jumped out of my arms when she saw Rose and took off running across the room.

"Morning mommy." she said kissing Rose's check. Esme, Alice and Jasper stared at our previously silent child. Rosalie hug her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning Nova, did you sleep good?" Nova nodded. "Well grandma fixed breakfast for you, Nessie's already in there do you wanna go eat?"

"Yeah, wanna see Nessie!" she squealed and everyone laughed. Rose picked her up and the three of us went into the kitchen; where Nessie sat by a very tired Jacob at the island.

"Nova!" Nessie yelled, "Come sit by me." Nova jumped from her mothers arms and ran to sit by her cousin.

"Morning Nessie." Nova smiled.

"Morning Nova." Both girls finished they're meal and then Jacob told Nessie that Seth was waiting outside if she and Nova wanted to go play tag. While Rose wasn't thrilled at the thought of Nova playing with Wolves she let her go with her older cousin as long as we were outside too. Both girls ran outside us close behind them; when Nova saw Seth she stopped dead in her tracks. Seth was staring at my daughter never breaking eye contact with her. I heard Edward start laughing in the distance before Rose ran over and scooped Nova up in her arms.

"Not my daughter you damn pup." she growled.

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback to all of you who reviewed so far. The more reviews I get the more I wanna write. I don't have my own laptop right now so updates might not be all that quick, but I'll try not to make you guys wait to long. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so so so sorry that it's been awhile since I updated but things are kinda sketchy right now. I'm having to borrow my cousins laptop and go somewhere with internet to update so please kinda stick with me you guys.

Chapter 3.

Emmett's POV

"Rose?" I looked over at her, clutching Nova in her arms.

"He imprinted on her!" she yelled. "The fucking mutt imprinted on her!"

"Rosalie I swear I didn't mean to you." Seth said taking a step back, "You guys know this isn't something I can control. Trust me if I could your daughter wouldn't have been my first pick." Rose shoved Nova back in my arms and jumped at Seth pinning the poor guy to a tree. Jacob and Edward were laughing their asses off, but a small whimper escaped Nova's lips.

"No mommy, don't hurt him." she said. I watched as Rose's shoulders relaxed and she stepped away from Seth.

"Stay away from her you mutt." she gave him and he fell on the ground with a thud. Rosalie turned around, took Nova from me and headed back in the house. Throwing glares at Edward and Jacob as she walked by them.

"Well that went about as good as it could have went." Jacob said as he picked Nessie up.

"Nova can't play with us?" Nessie asked.

"I'm sure Aunt Rose will bring her down later." Jake told her. "How about I take you for a run?" she smiled and nodded as Jake handed her to Edward so he could go shift. Seth slowly made his way over to me.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble Emmett." he said.

"I know Seth, I'm sure if you could choose Rosalie's daughter would not be anyone's ideal choise. She' come to terms with it." I told him, "it might not be anytime soon but she will. I'll talk to her later and see if I can smooth things over."

"Thanks man, I'm gonna go run with Jake and Ness." he turned and ran toward the forest. Edward sat Nessie on Jacobs back and they took off. Edward came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I think I'm getting far more enjoyment out of this then I should be." he laughed. "It's somewhat comforting that now Rosalie will have to suffer along with me."

"I just hope she can handle it, we both know Nova's gonna want to be with him as much as he's gonna want to be with her." I said. "It's not realistic for us to try to keep them apart."

"Since when did you become the voice of wisdom in our family." he laughed before we walked back in the house.

Rose didn't come out of the room for the rest of the day. The only time the door opened was when Esme brought food up for Nova, no one else got in. Nessie was upset that she didn't get to play with her cousin at all that day, and I was mad that my daughter was being kept from me. Seth sat downstairs in the living room with Jake, apologizing every few minutes for cause trouble. I felt bad for the kid he was the nicest of the pack, and of course he would imprint on a kid who's mom hated the wolves.

"This is ridiculous." Alice said standing from her seat. "The nursery was finished hours ago and I'll be damned if my newest niece doesn't sleep there tonight. Come on Emmett, they are coming out of that room." I followed Ali upstairs partly to get my wife and daughter out of the room, but also because I wanted to see how Alice planned to do this. She stopped outside the door and started banging her fist against the wood.

"Rosalie, I swear if you don't open this door I will break it down. I could care less about what Esme says." she yelled. "You have held that poor girl hostage all day and you will bring her out now. I want you guys to see her room." From the other side of the door there was a string of mumbled cuss words then Rosalie's steps followed by the door opening.

"I'm still not happy about this." she said.

"No one said you have to be." Alice said before turing and heading to the nursery. "Nova will sleep in here tonight, even if I have to pry her out of your arms Rose." I chuckled, which earned me a glare from Rose. Alice opened the door and we stepped into Nova's no room. The walls were painted in various shades of purple and all the furniture was white. On the wall behind her crib Nova's name was written in black cursive writing. "The toy chest and the closet are fully stocked, you're welcome." Alice skipped out of the room. Nova looked around with wide eyes and smile on her face.

"You like your new room baby girl?" I asked, she nodded and gave a small yawn. "Ready for bed?"

"Yes I sleepy." Rosalie dressed her for bed and put her in the crib kissing her and telling her goodnight.

"Night baby girl, daddy loves you." I kissed her head and tucked her in. Rose turned on her night-light before we turned the lights out and left the room. I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her back to our bedroom.

Rosalie's POV

I knew the second we put Nova to bed Emmett would want to talk about what happened with Seth. I also knew he wouldn't be happy that I'd kept Nova from him all day so I was prepared for what would come. He surprised me though sitting calmly on the bed with my hand in his.

"Rose we've gotta talk about this." he said.

"I know Emmett and I know there's nothing that we can do to stop it, but she's mine." I said. "We just got her after waiting for so long, and now Seth comes barging in and-"

"He's not taking her away Rosie," he laughed, "he'll just be like a live in babysitter."

"I know it's just hard to share her, I've wanted this for so long Emmett."

"I know babe, it's all gonna work as far as the wolves go Seth is one of the better ones." he smiled at me.

" I guess your right about that." I sighed. "Is he still here?"

"He's downstairs beating himself up for ripping our family apart." he said with a chuckle.

"Well let's go talk with him.' We walked down to the living room hand in hand, Seth jumped up from his seat when he saw. "I'm not gonna hurt you mutt." I told him. "We need to talk though outside." he nodded and the three of us walked out onto the porch.

"Rosalie I'm so sorry-" I held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm not happy with this but I know there's nothing any of us can do about it." I told him. "You can see her Seth but you're not gonna be hanging around like some lost puppy, and not a word to her about imprinting. Let her come to terms with all this on her own. ou screw up with her I will not hesitate to dismember you." he nodded.

"Can I go see her?" he asked.

"She's sleeping right now, but stick around and you can see her in the morning." Emmett said.

"I've gotta run patrol soon but I'll be back before she wakes up." Seth looked like a kid in a candy store. He turned and walked back in the house, and Emmett pulled me in for a hug.

"Ya did good Rosie." he smiled.

Two Years Later

Nova's POV

"Are ya going do it?" Nessie asked as we sat perched high in a tree. Grandpa Carlisle said that we were about ten now and that our again had begun to slow down some.

"Of course I am it was my idea. all I gotta do is watch for Leah to run past them jump right before Seth goes under. If I time it right then I'll land on Seth's back."

"And if you don't?" she asked.

"The you'll know not to jump and I'll be spending the rest of the day in grandpa's office waiting for my leg to heal." I told her. "Here they come." I watched as Leah ran under us and jumped right as Seth was about to come through; I landed right in the middle of his back. He tensed at first but relaxed once he realized it was me and gave a disapproving bark. Jake ran up beside me with Nessie on his back and they shared a look. Nessie and I laughed as they ran us back to the house, we jumped off and they ran back into the trees so they could shift back. When they came back neither looked like they found our little jump as funny as we did.

"Let me guess whose idea this was." Seth said looking at me.

"Why do you just assume it was my idea?" I asked.

"Because Nessie's to afraid of her mom to come up with a stunt like that." he said. "You on the other hand know that your mom will be angry but since your dad will find it hilarious you won't get into trouble."

"What'd she do this time?" Mom asked coming out on the porch.

"She and Nessie jumped from a tree branch onto our backs while we were running." Jacob told her.

"Both of you inside now." We glared at the boys before heading inside. After mom told everyone what happened it was decided that we would be grounded the rest of the week and have to spend the weekend learning Latin with grandpa Carlisle. It was worth it though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Nova's POV**

They really should know better then to leave us with Seth and Jake for a whole weekend by now, especially after last time when Ness got mad and runaway to Charlie's. Yet here we are again sitting at the big house waiting for the perfect moment to run.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Nessie asked.

"Maybe at first but they wanna go to the bonfire just as much as we do." I told her. "Once they get there they'll forget all about us running away."

"I hope your right Nova." We sat still for a moment longer then I glanced at my cousin before we bolted out the door. Seconds later Jake and Seth were in wolf form and chasing behind us. We ran swiftly through the trees stopping once we felt the gravel of the La Push roads; Jake and Seth had slowed once the realized where we were headed and stopped in the tree line to shift back. I scanned the beach until I saw the glow of the fire where both Sam and Jacob's pack had gathered, and Nessie and I headed down to join them.

"Did you too run away again?" Leah asked as we came into view, I smiled and ran up to hug her. She wasn't always the kindest to vampires but she had always loved me.

"If your brother and Jake were better at their jobs we wouldn't have gotten away." I said. "I mean Quil can keep up with Claire and she's two years older then we are."

"That may be true," Jacob said coming up behind us, "but Claire isn't the size of ten year old or have the mind of an adult."

"Grandpa says our minds won't be fully matured for at least another two years." I told him, Nessie giggled.

"Come one Jake you know it was fun." she smiled at him, "We just wanted to come to the beach and we knew you guys wouldn't have brought us if we asked."

"Yeah cause if Rose finds out I brought Nova here she'll dismember me." Seth said giving me a stern look. "Sometimes I think you enjoy seeing your mom threaten me."

"It does make life more interesting." I smiled. "Can we stay please? I won't say a word to momma I promise." The boys shared a look before Jacob sighed.

"We can stay for a little while, but we gotta have you guys home by ten." Nessie and I both squealed and ran over to sit by the fire, Jacob and Seth following close behind. Nessie and I love going to the bonfires hanging out with the pack and hearing the old stories was one of our favorite past times. It didn't hurt that the whole time we were there our boys were with us. True Jacob and Seth hardly ever left our side, but when Mom and Uncle Edward were around the boys always acted different; like they had a wall up. On the beach though they were just my Seth and Nessie's Jacob.

At almost ten Nessie and were drifting in and out of sleep and the boys decide it was time to head home. We walked to the woods so they could phase and I happily rode back to the house on my Seth's back.

The next morning Seth and Jacob were gone and the family had returned. When I went down for breakfast mom didn't look happy and I could only guess she knew what happened. Nessie sat at the kitchen table her head hung looking incredibly upset and wonder what her punishment was for last nights actions.

"Good morning Mommy." I said in a sickly sweet voice, she just glared at me.

"Don't you 'good morning mommy' me Nova, I swear every time we leave you alone you run all over Forks." she yelled. "Your dad fails to see a problem with this seeing how you apparently made to the beach in less then five minutes," she paused, "I however am not happy. Not only did you leave the house, you took Nessie with you. What if you two would have gotten hurt?"

"The boys were with us the whole time." I said, "We just wanted to go see the pack and hear the stories, we weren't trying to runaway." Mom let out a sigh.

"Do you not realize how hard it is for me to leave you alone, without me or your father around?" she asked. "When Nessie was first born people saw her and wanted to destroy her."

"Rosalie." Edward gave her a warning look.

"That issues over now, but I waited so long for you Nova if anything happened to you it would kill me." Momma looked like she'd be crying if she could. I walked over and hugged her.

"Nothings gonna happen to me momma." I said. "I'll always be right here."

**Nessie's POV**

I knew listening to Nova was a bad idea, it always is. Now daddy's mad at me and they made my Jacob go home. For the next month I will be staying at the cabin practicing piano and studying Latin. Jacob and Seth looked so sad when they had to leave this morning, I felt so bad watching them leave. Nova and I were always miserable when the boys were gone, it felt like part of us was missing. Mom didn't like it when dad made Jake leave, but he said it was good for us to spend some time apart. I didn't think so though, Jake was my best friend, besides Nova, and being away from him sucked.

"It'll all be okay Nessie." Mom said giving me a hug. "Daddy's just mad right now he won't make Jake stay away for long."

"But it's gonna seem like forever." I told her. "I'm stuck here at the cabin with no Jake and no Nova."

"I know you and Nova had a good reason for running like you did, daddy and Aunt Rose should have let you guys go last night, but you two need to understand how scared we all get when you do those things. We do the things we do to keep you safe, because we love you girls." she smiled at me. "No go practice your scales before daddy gets angry."

**Seth POV**

"Damn it Nova, you are not making this easy." I said as I walked along the beach. That little girl was a handful, being Emmett's daughter I guess we should have expected as much, but still she stayed in trouble. Rose already wasn't thrilled about this whole situation so anytime Nova needed punishment she was more than happy to send me away. Emmett did fight for me though, it didn't do much good, but he did. The worst part about this was I knew Nova would be upset when she found out I wouldn't be over there for awhile. Even though she didn't know about the imprint she still felt its affects.

"Hey baby bro." Leah came running down the beach to join me. "How ya doing?"

"Okay I guess" I sighed. "I bet Nova's feeling pretty bad right now, Rose was pretty pissed when Eddy told her about last night."

"Poor kid, she's to wild for her own good." Leah laughed. "How long or you banished for?"

"A week to a month." I sighed. "Jake's banished to, Nessie was awake when we were leaving this morning I thought she was gonna cry."

"You guys will be back in the vamp nest by the end of the week, they'll get tiered of seeing those sad little faces moping around. We all know imprints are miserable without their other half." she gave me a sad smile. I always felt bad fro my sister, having to see everyone else around her happy with they're mates when she was all alone. I knew she hadn't been happy with me imprint on Nova at first but the little girl had melted Leah's heart and they were best friends now. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and walked down the beach with her like we use to when we were younger.

"Everything's gonna work out with you and Nova." she said. "She was made for you and Rosalie knows that. She might fight it right now but when the time comes she'll let Nova come to you, she'll have to."

"Leah, I really hope you get your happy ending one day." I said. "You deserve after all the shit you went through with Sam."

"Thanks Seth."

**One Week Later. **

**Emmett's POV**

Nova mopped around for a whole week, going to lesson, cleaning the house and even shopping with Alice and her mom she wore a small frown. I felt bad that she was upset, not just from missing Seth but missing Nessie too. My girl was a trouble maker and like me had a hard time excepting the punishment that went with it. I knew Seth was having a hard time with all this too, he and Jacob grew uneasy when they couldn't see the girls at least once a day. Seth had taken to calling me at least once every hour to make sure Nova was okay. While I had to admire the kids protectiveness toward my daughter, my phone ringing so much was annoying as hell. I still didn't understand why Rose was so angry, I mean she should have expected that the girls would do something like this, they always did when we were gone.

"Daddy," I looked up to see Nova peeking her head in the door, "Is momma here?" I smiled.

"No baby girl she went to the mall with Aunt Ali." She ran in the room and climbed in my lap burying her head under my chin.

"I miss Nessie, Seth, and Jake." she sighed. "When can they come over again." "Uncle Edward still has Nessie grounded, and until he and momma give me the okay Seth and Jake can't come over." I told her, she sat up and looked at me.

"Can you talk to Momma and see if she'll change her mind. I know what I did was wrong and that I shouldn't have had Nessie come with me. I'm really sorry daddy." I gave her a hug.

"I talk to her later Nova, why don't we go for a little hunt?" she smiled and nodded. I knew Rosie would probably break on the no Seth thing tonight, she didn't like seeing Nova upset anymore than I did. Once she let Seth come back it was only a mater of time before Edward let Nessie be free again, then the terrible two would be out raising hell all over again.

**Rosalie's POV**

"So your gonna let him come back tonight?" Alice asked as we loaded the last of our bags into the car.

"What choice do I have? Nova is absolutely depressed right now." I told her. "Every time I look at her she's got the damn little pout on her face. I swear for not being Emmett's biological child she acts a hell of a lot like him."

"Oh no that pout is strictly Rose." Alice laughed. "You are a master pouter and that is where your daughter learned it, by watching you when you beg Emmett for new car parts or a new dress." Damn her.

"Well I'm sick of feeling like a horrible mom every time I look at her."

"You are not a terrible mom, you just don't know how to deal with the fact that your future son-in-law is a werewolf." she smiled at me. "Which you will have to deal with."

"I know, it's just so damn aggravating that she can already tell that she needs him around." I sighed. "Emmett seems to think this is all one big joke, but its not. Nova and Nessie are both gonna figure this out one day and then what are we all gonna do?"

"Well just have to sit back and watch, and then the second one of the wolves messes up we dismember them." she flashed her sharp teeth at me.

"That is why you're my favorite sister." I smiled.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much supporting me with this story I love getting reviews from you guys. I'm super happy I got to update today I thought it would be another week before I got to work on this again. All you guys that have been reviewing since Chapter One, thanks a lot. I'm not sure about when my next update will be, but feel free to check out some of my other stories till then. Love you guys, keep the reviews coming. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so since I'm not sure exactly how fast the girls age I'm gonna guess a little bit, but the girls will look about fifteen for this chapter.**

**Chapter 5. **

**Three Years later**

**Emmett's Pov**

It's that wonderful time of year again, the Cullen family vacation time. This year we were going to an island no to far from Isle Esme that the girls had never been to before. While Nessie seemed to bummed she wouldn't have to many shopping trips Nova was ready to explore; I loved Nessie to death but I'm so thankful my daughter turned out nothing like her. Nova loved cliff diving and hiking and hunting grizzlies, she was daughter all the way. We were all happy to get out of gloomy Forks, but Edward and Rose were kinda bummed that Seth and Jake were coming along this year. When the trip was first brought up both girls made sure we knew they wouldn't be going without the boys. All of us were starting to get nervous about the whole imprint thing, while neither girl had talked about liking the boys as more than friends it was obviously starting to go that way. Seth and Jacob were extremely jumpy constantly watching their actions around the girls who weren't so little anymore, neither wanting to be attack by one of the vampire parents. I couldn't help but laugh at the way the seemed to mentally calculate the distance they put between themselves and the girls.

"Emmett go get Nova out of bed, Edward and Bella are on they're way over with Nessie." Rosalie said from somewhere inside our walk-in closet.

I stood from the bed and walked over to Nova's room, and slowly opened the door. I was always afraid one day I was going to open it and find Seth in my daughter's bed, and then I'd have to kill him before Rose had to chance to get her hands on him. As always though when I opened the door Nova was asleep in her bed, cover tangled around her legs and her blond hair covering part of her face. I walked over to the edge of the bed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Wake up Nova girl, we gotta get ready to leave." she groaned and rolled over, I chuckled to myself. "Look if you don't get up and dress yourself your momma's gonna send Ali in to dress you." That did the trick, Nova sat up in bed and her eyes opened wide.

"I'm up and I will be dressing myself, there's no way I'm going on a twelve-hour flight in jeans and some uncomfortable shirt and shoes." she said.

"That's my girl." I laughed. "We'll be waiting downstairs with everyone else." I kissed the top of her head and went to wait for Rose before heading down to the living room. Jacob and Seth had already arrived and were sitting on the couch making plans for an all day hiking trip. "I'm sure Nova will be game for that, but I'm not so sure Nessie will be." I said.

"Oh she'll go, even if I have to drag her ass through the jungle." Jacob laughed, "As many times as she took me shopping one hiking trip one kill her."

"It better not kill either of them or the pack will be short and Alpha and Beta." Rose said glaring at them.

"I promise you Rose if either of them get so much as a scratch I will bring them straight home." Seth said.

"Good dog." Rosalie smirked before going off to find Esme. Nova came down moments later and sat down between Seth and Jacob. In true Nova style she had on a pair of sweats rolled into capri's and tank top with her hair pulled back in a messy bun.

"Little Miss Sunshine has arrived." Jacob laughed as Nova flipped him off.

"Why do we leave on these trips so damn early?" she groaned, "I know most of you don't sleep and the rest are morning people, but I for one love sleeping in."

"But your just so damn chipper in the morning Nova." Jacob said, Seth gave a small chuckle which got them both elbowed in the ribs. "I sure as hell hope Nessie's in a better mood, or this is gonna be one hell of a trip."

"I'm in an amazing mood this morning." Nessie said skipping her way into the living room and laying across the three on the couch; her head in Jake's lap and her feet in Seth's.

"Get the hell off me." Nova said pushing her cousin off into the floor.

"I swear you children have some of the worst mouths ever." Esme said as she Carlisle and Rose came into the room.

"Sorry Nana." Nova told her. As soon as the rest of the Cullen clan joined us we were in a van and on our way to the airport. Tickets were handed out before boarding Edward careful to be sure the girls were seated next to each other, he hadn't counted on Nova switching seats with Jacob because Nessie talked to much on plane rides. By the time he realized they switched the plane was taking off, some mind reader her was. Rose had been coming to terms with Seth and Nova, even she wasn't happy about them sitting together on a plane for twelve hours.

**Seth Pov**

This was mine and Jake's first time being allowed to go on the family vacation, and both of us were thrilled. Usually we spent two weeks each summer sulking around La Push until they came back and we could see our girls again. It was getting harder for both of us to think of Nessie and Nova as little girls since they didn't really look like little girls anymore. Both of then were starting to get curvier and that hadn't gone unnoticed by either of us. The girls were starting to notice that they weren't kids anymore and they made sure we knew too. They would find more reason to be alone with us and while I was happy to spend time with Nova, I wasn't planning on being killed by Rose anytime soon. Now we sat on the plane, side by side, her parents a few rows away and Nessie and Jake in front of us talking to each other.

"Does she ever shut up." Nova groaned kicking Nessie's seat. Ness turned and stuck her tongue out at Nova. The girls usually go along fine, unless Nova was woken up before ten in the afternoon, then all hell would break loose.

"You need a nap." I laughed.

"I need another four hours of sleep, but we had to catch this plane at an ungodly hour." she said.

"Go to sleep, I'll make sure your awake before we land." she smiled at me and nodded before snuggling herself up against my shoulder and drifting to sleep. This is exactly why Edward wanted the girls to sit next to each, and I have a feeling I will be dismember when we land.

Somewhere in the plane I could hear Edward chuckle, oh hell.

**Nova POV**

When I woke up the sun was setting outside the plane and I was thankful I hadn't drooled on my Seth's shoulder. Nessie was still talking to Jacob and I somehow wasn't shocked by that. I hated plane rides with Nessie because the girl could talk to entire time. I on the other hand preferred to sleep for at least half of our travel time. Seth had fallen asleep too with his leaning against the window; I got my phone out and snapped a picture giggling to myself.

"What are you doing?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Just sending Leah a copy of my new wallpaper." I smirked.

"Oh that's okay, I sent her a pic of a very adorable sleeping Nova earlier." I glared at him.

"I hate you." I said.

"No you don't." he smiled and we feel into steady conversation the rest of the flight. When we landed it was late and we quickly made our way out of the airport and to the boat that Uncle Edward drove to the island on. Even though I'd slept for half the flight I was still tired and fell asleep on the boat ride using my Seth for a pillow once again.

The next morning I awoke in one of the grand rooms of the house on the island. I took a quick shower before dressing in jean shorts and a green tank top and heading to the main room. Nessie was laying across the couch reading a book, she was the only to be seen in the house.

"We come to an island and you spend your day inside reading a book?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to get up smartass." she said. "The boys wanna go for a hike, and while I'm not thrilled about it I promised Jake I'd go if you did."

"Well let's get going then princess." I threw on some shoes and we headed out to meet the boys. I hugged Seth and told him good morning when we made our way over to them.

"Are we ready for an awesome jungle hike?" Jake asked.

"Sure, sure." Nessie said throwing sand at Jacob.

The jungle was amazing, though nothing like the one I'd spent the first month of my life in. I. didn't remember much of that time, but the trees and caves stuck in my mind. Nessie ended up riding on Jacob's back after about an hour, cause me to giggle to myself. I knew she wasn't tired she just wanted an excuse to touch Jacob. We hiked for a while climbing up higher until we reached a small waterfall that flowed into a river.

"Catch me if ya can Seth." I said stripping down to my bathing suit and diving into the water. I could hear Nessie giggle as she climbed off of Jake's back. There was a splash and then Seth grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"That was not smart." he said, "If you would have even cut your leg Rose would have killed me." I laughed.

"Mom's not gonna kill you, she might kill Jacob, but not you." I smiled. We swam for a while before heading back to the house. Nessie suddenly able to only walk the entire distance, even run most of it. Esme was already cooking lunch when we made it back to the house, the boys waited on the bar stools like that hadn't eaten in days.

"Did you kids have a nice hike?" Nana asked.

"Seth, Jacob and I had a nice hike, Nessie just clung to Jake's back like a spider monkey." I said earning myself a glare from Nessie.

"You all should all know by now Nessie's not the outdoorsy type." Alice said from the living room.

"She's half vampire, we hunt in the woods, how the hell is she not an outdoorsy type?" I asked. "That's like a fish not liking water."

"I don't like water either." Nessie mused.

"You don't like anything that isn't a shopping center." I said. Nana smiled and put our food down in front of us. Nessie and I had completely different diets, we both ate human food and drank blood but our preferences were different. I ate more humane food and could go for months without blood, Nessie on the other hand need blood and could go weeks without human food. Grandpa had found it strange when they first noticed it, but couldn't figure out why our diets differed. Momma said it was simply because no two people were alike, not even vampire hybrids.

"Why don't you three just let Nessie stay home when you hike?" Alice asked coming into the room with us.

"Because then I have to stay home to." I told her.

"Take your dad instead." she suggested.

"That sounds about as much fun as getting my arm chopped off." I sighed. "Then the boys and dad would be racing the whole time or wrestling and I would be extremely bored."

"Bored enough to go shopping with us?" Nessie asked.

"I will never be that bored, ever."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, keep the reviews coming and I'll try to update soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Nova's POV**

"Please Nova just got this one time and I will never ask you again." Nessie was on her knees begging me to go shopping with her.

"Oh please Ness, you say that every time and a week later your begging me to go with you again."

"Nova, you know I can't go with just Jake and Aunt Ali is busy. I went hiking for you so please?" she pouted.

"Oh if it will make you shut the hell up I will go," I sighed, "but Seth's gotta come to. I'm not gonna tag along and watch you droll all over Jacob all day."

"I do not droll all over Jake." she said.

"Uh-huh, yesterday when Jake took his shirt of to go swimming your eyes almost popped out of your head." I laughed.

"Like your any better with Seth." she scoffed.

"Whatever Seth is like my best friend, who I've known since mom and dad brought me home." I told her. "Plus he's like as old as your mom and that's kinda weird."

"Well your almost as old as mom, kinda." she laughed.

"But still, I don't know it's Seth." I feel back on the bed Nessie and I shared. "He's like my big brother."

"I use to think that about Jacob," she sighed, "but now it's like somethings changing. I don't want to be his friends anymore, I want to be his girlfriend." she smiled at me.

"Well good luck with that, as long as your dad's name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you won't be dating anyone."

"I don't know I think momma can change his mind." she smirked.

"Eww Ness, just eww."

The next day we were being dropped off at a small dock town by Uncle Edward, he told us bye and not to stay to late before leaving. Sure enough the second he was out of sight Nessie all but surgically attached herself to Jacob's hip and I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Seth asked giving me a look.

"Nessie," I smiled pointing at her and Jacob walking a few steps in front of us. "She's loving haivng time with Jacob away from her parents."

"Yeah, I think she's gotta bit of a crush." he smiled.

"Oh I think it's more than a crush, I'm pretty sure the girls in love with him." I said.

"Well Jake really likes her too." Seth said suprising me. "He talks about her all the time."

"But Jake's so much older than she is, and don't say that it doesn't matter cause were not really as young as we are." I sighed.

"Things like that you just have to learn about when your older." he smiled.

"So next week then." I smirked.

"Very funny kid." he nudged my shoulder before I grabbed his hand and pulled him to catch up with Nessie and Jacob.

**Seth POV**

We shopped for hours before we stopped to eat, I didn't mind though because Nova kept her hand in mine the whole time. Nessie was clearly starting to realize her true feelings for Jake, you'd have to blind to not see it, Nova was taking a bit longer than her cousin though. Days like this though I could almost that. When Jacob and Nessie left us a few steps behind, her hand was holding mine, and we were in steady conversation; I almost believed she was already mine. As we sat in the small restaurant waiting for our food the sky began to darken and feel with storm clouds.

"Hey Ness, did you check the weather before you came on this little shopping trip?" I asked pulling their attention to the window.

"Damn it I knew there was something I forgot." she said. Within minutes a full-blown storm had moved in. Nessie called Edward but he said it would be the next morning before he could make it through the storm to come get us. I was thankful for this because Nova didn't do well with storms and being out in one wouldn't be good for her at all.

"So what are we gonna do?" Nova asked, already looking somewhat upset.

"Dad got us a hotel suit for the night, after the storms passed tomorrow we can go back home." Nessie told her, sensing her cousin anxiety. "We'll be okay Nova, I think we should go ahead and find the hotel before it gets bad though." We all nodded and followed her out of the restaurant. Fifteens minutes later we were in a rather nice hotel and headed up to a suit. It was rather nice, with four bedrooms and living room/kitchen.

We hung out there for the rest of the day the storm growing slowly outside. Everytime it thundered Nova would nearly jump out of her skin. She eventually headed to bed and the rest of followed one by one. I had no doubt Nessie would end up in Jacob's room by the end of the night, but he would have to deal with that not me. I lay down on the bed and tried to ignore the sound of the storm outside and fall asleep, slowly but surly I did.

"Seth," a small voice said pulling me from sleep, "Seth please wake up." I opened my eyes and found a very scared Nova standing over me.

"Nova are you okay?" I asked sitting up.

"I can't sleep in this storm, at least not alone." she looked down. "I went to Nessie's room but she wasn't there." I nodded knowing exactly where her cousin had slipped off to. "Do you mind if I stay in here?" I pulled the covers back and she climbed in bed next to me. I lay donw and she snuggle against me with her head on my chest, I put an arm around her protectively.

"Thanks Seth, I think I feel safer in here then I would have with Nessie." she said.

"Get some sleep Nova-girl." I kissed the top of her head and soon she was asleep. I knew there would be hell to pay for this tomorrow, but at the moment I could care less. All that mattered to me at that moment my Nova was here with me and all I cared about was that she knew she was safe. As long as she was in my arms she would be.

**Emmett's POV**

To say that Rose was mad was a understatement. Oh my Rosie was pissed the hell off. When Nessie called and Edward told them the storm would be too bad to bring the home tonight she lost it. Rosalie was ready to go get them and bring them home herself, storm or not.

"I'm not leaving my niece and my baby girl alone with those dogs!" she screamed.

"Rose," Esme scolded, "Jacob and Seth would never do anything to harm those girls."

"Of course not, they're both scared shitless of Rose." Jasper laughed.

"I'm going to get them." she started toward the door and I grabbed her arm.

"Nova can't stand storms," I told her, "if you drag her out in one she will have a panic attack. Neither of us wants that." she slowly calmed.

"We'll get them as soon as this blows over?" she asked Edward. He nodded and she went about her day.

"What do you think they're doing?" she asked that night as we sat in our room.

"Do you want the truth, or what you want them to be doing?" I asked with a smile.

"I want the truth Emmett, even if you think I'll be mad." she sighed.

"Well I'd imagine that Nessie has climbed into bed with Jacob she been all over him for weeks and was waiting for a moment alone with him." Edward growled somewhere in the house and I chuckled. "Since Nessie wouldn't be in her bed Nova probably went to Seth since she can't sleep during storms unless someone's with her." Rosalie looked over at me.

"As much as I want to mad at that I can't." I gave her a shocked look. "Seth will make her feel safe, I know he will and I also know he's not gonna make her doing anything she's not ready to do. As much as I want to hate the boy I can't help but be thankful for him." I wrapped my arms around her.

"You don't have to be one hundred percent happy with him Angle, but he is always gonna be what's best for her." I told her, "He'll always make her happy, and keep her safe, we couldn't ask for anything better than that for our baby girl."

"I know." she sighed.

The next morning Edward and Bella went to get the wolves and girls, Rosalie was on edge waiting for them to come back. When they did she ran straigtht to Nova and hugged, saying something about how we should have known it was going to storm and we were so sorry. Nova smiled and assured her frantic mother that it was fine before going to take a shower and unpack the many bags she and Nessie had brought back. Rosalie came back to my side and called Seth over to us as everyone else began to walk back to the house.

"I'm so sorry we didn't make it back last." Seth said, "I know how Nova is with storms, I should have checked the weather."

"It's not your fault Seth," Rose's voice was kind taking the boy by surprise. "Nessie should have check before she had all of you leave the island."

"I promise you I took the best care of her I could," he took in a deep breath, "I'm not gonna lie cause I'm sure Edward will tell you later, Nova did come to my room last night when she couldn't find Nessie. She slept in my bed but only because she looked so freaked out I couldn't send her away." Then Rose did something that surprised even me, she hugged Seth.

"Thank you." she said pulling away, "This doesn't mean I'm okay with all this, but I'm glad she has some one who will be there to keep her safe when we can't. I may not like you Seth but I am grateful that your here."

"Thank you Rosalie that means a lot." he smiled.

**A/N: So here it is chapter six, hope you guys like it. Make sure to leave me some reviews good or bad. Also a shout out to my sissy Emily who just started reading, love you. I'll try and update soon guys, bye till then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

When we came back from the island everything seemed to become extremely boring. The boys were busy with two new wolves at La Push, and Nessie, well she was becoming more and more irritable when Jacob wasn't around. By the end of the first week I found myself in my room on my bed counting the tiles on my ceiling for the third time.

"You almost look like a normal teenager kiddo, no one would guess your only five." I sat up and found dad standing in the doorway smiling.

"Five years old my ass." I mumbled, and he bust out laughing.

"You up for a little hunt?" he asked.

"Grizzlies?" I grinned.

"Would I take you to hunt anything else." I jumped up and put my shoes on before we raced out of the house. I could keep up with dad well for about ten minutes, but soon my human side began to show through and slowed me down. Dad chuckled and stopped pulling me onto his back, I wrapped around his neck and hugged him.

"Do remember the first time I took you hunting out here?" he asked. "You were still really little then."

"I remember it was my first time hunting without mama since you guys found me." I told him.

"I couldn't help but laugh watching you take down that bear." his chuckled. "Edward and Bella hadn't let Nessie hunt with me yet, so watching this little girl take down a bear amazed me. I use to have to carry you the whole way there and back like this then."

"I can let you do that again if it'll make you feel better old man." I laughed as we arrived at our usual hunting spot.

"Ladies first," dad smirked. I took my hunting stance and sniffed the air waiting for the scent to hit me; when it did my vampire senses took over and I sped through the trees. I found the grizzlies and pounced, snapping her neck before sinking my teeth into the pulse point on her neck.

"That's my girl." dad said before taking off to find his own. Once we both had our fill we headed back to the house, I was able to run the whole way with fresh blood in my system. Mom was waiting on the porch for us when we got back; looking pretty ticked off.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, grizzlies really?" she yelled. "Look at your clothes Emmett, at least Nova kept herself clean."

"I learned from the best." I smiled and kissed mom on the cheek. "Daddy was just trying to cheer me up, I've been really bored these past few days."

"Yea angel, you and I both know hunting grizzlies is how Nova and I bond." Dad grinned.

"You too should find a less dangerous hobby." she said, "Nova isn't as inextricable as you are Em." Dad waved her off. "Nessie's waiting for you in your room Nova."

"You let her in my room!" I yelled as I took off up the stairs at vampire speed. Sure enough Nessie had already cleaned most of my room and was going through my closet.

"Really Nova, why won't you let Aunt Alice buy you something other than jeans?" she asked.

"I do she buys me shirts and shoes all the time Ness." I feel back on my bed.

"Not pretty shirts and shoes, I mean half this stuff is just…..so…..average." she sighed.

"I like to be comfortable Nessie, I don't wanna have to worry about what I'm wear all the time." she laid down beside me. "So do you have a reason for being in my room?"

"Other than to clean it, yes." she smiled. "We got invited to La Push tonight, I already okay'd it with your mom, we leave at eight so be ready." With that she pranced out of the room, looking more like Alice than Bella.

I was ready to go at seven-thirty, but Aunt Alice decide she wasn't happy with my appearance and drug me back upstairs. Honestly I just think she was bored and wanted to play dress up. She threw me some dark wash skinny jeans and, a white tank, a purple and gray plaid button up, gray high-tops. When she was happy with my outfit she braided my hair over to the side and sent me down to wait for Ness.

"Cutting it close aren't ya Nova?" Jasper laughed.

"Your damn wife thinks she needs to dress every person in the house every time they leave." I groaned sitting down beside him.

"You and your cousin should have different mothers, you somehow inherited Bella inversion to fashion."

"My mom does not avoid fashion she is just simply blind to it." Nessie said from the doorway. "You ready?" I nodded and we head outside. We ran to the border of La Push where Seth was waiting for us in his truck.

"Alice called and said I should wait for you girls here." he smiled. "Glad momma Rose let you come Nova."

"Me too I was going crazy at the main house this week." We all laughed and headed to the beach where both packs were already gathered around the campfire. Jacob came running when he saw and Nessie jumped out of the truck and ran to him. "A week apart and it almost killed her." I giggled.

"Jake hasn't been much better." Seth laughed. "We missed you two little monster this week."

"I'm sure your lives just weren't the same without us." I rolled my eyes. "I missed you guys too, I counted the tiles on my bedroom ceiling at least four times this week, I even went hunting with dad."

"Nova hunting by choice." Seth's voice was full of mock surprise. "I always knew you couldn't live without me." I punched his arm.

"Oh please, if Nessie would have been in a better mood I would have been just fine." I smirked.

"Whatever," he waved me off, "let's leave them alone and go join the others." I nodded and walked hand in hand with Seth down to the fire, saying hi to all the wolves before sitting on one of the logs beside Seth. Jacob and Nessie joined us moment later and they began telling the new wolves the old legends. When they finished Nessie and Jacob went for a walk by the water leaving me to wait with Seth.

"Do you think you mom would let you come to the garage tomorrow?" Seth asked. "I've got a BMW that needs some work done and your better with those than I am." This was true, I'd been helping mom work on her BMW almost since she'd brought me home.

"I'll talk to her and daddy about, I'm sure they'll let me, momma hates to see a good car ruined by someone who doesn't know what they're doing." I smirked.

"Oh trust me I could fix it, I just think you'd enjoy it more." he said.

"Sure, I'll ask them when I get home and let you know." Soon after it was time to head home, we said bye to the boys and headed back toward the Cullen land.

Seth POV

I have to say I was surprised Rosalie let Nova come to the garage so easily, we'd had been getting along pretty good, but this was still unexpected. I knew the second the BMW was brought into the garage I would have Nova come help out with it. She loved working on cars and I loved watching her do it. She concentrated on everything she did, scrunching her nose up when something was working right.

"How long do you think this will take, cause I don't plan on coming home till later tonight." she said as we pulled into the garage parking lot. "I've spent too much time with those people this week." I laughed.

"We can make it take as long as you want." she nodded and we headed in and go to work. Nova drug her work out to, stopping to check her phone every so often, and switch radio stations. It took as good four hours to do a two-hour job. When we were done she went to the office to clean up, while I changed out in the garage. Once we were both clear of all oil and grease we headed back out to the truck.

"You ready to go back?" I asked.

"Not really." she said meeting my eyes. "Can I hang out with you a bit longer?"

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat and head down to the beach." she smiled and moments later we were side by side in the sand watching the waves.

"Ya know sometimes it's scary being a hybrid." she sighed.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"Well what if I can't find someone who understands what I am?" she said quietly, "What if I don't meet anyone like me, and I can't find a vampire or human who understands me? What if I never have what momma and daddy have?" I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me, her eyes were glistening with tears. I wanted to tell her than and there that I loved everything about her and I would take her, hybrid or not, but I knew Rose and Emmett would kill me if I did. Nova wasn't ready for that, not yet.

"Listen to me Nova, you're an amazing girl and vampire hybrid or not you will find someone who loves you, and no doubt you'll be just as happy as your mom and dad." I smiled at her.

"You really think so?" I nodded and she leaned back against me. "Thanks Seth."

"No problem Nova girl." We sat there for a while just watching the waves roll onto the beach.

"I should probably head back home before momma comes and hunts us both down." she said standing up.

"You want me to drive you?" I asked.

"No I'll run from here, it's not to far, and I'm still pretty hyped from the hunt." she smiled and kissed my cheek, "See ya Seth." and then she was gone and my heart felt empty.

"Oh dude, that was just to adorable." I turned to see Embry standing behind one of the rocks laughing. "You, Jake, and Quil are like little lovesick school boys, I'm just glad you and Jake will be put out of your misery a lot sooner than Quil."

"Poor dude, how old is Claire now anyway?" I asked.

"Seven, and still in her princess stage." Embry laughed. "Nova skipped that stage didn't she?"

"Nova has never been a princess." I chuckled. "That's what I love about her."

**A/N: Thanks to everyone whose sticking with me and all my spaced out updates, I hope your still liking it Remember to review and I'll try and update as soon as I can. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Nova's POV**

"Come on Nova last time we did this we got grounded." Nessie whined from her branch just outside the Cullen land.

"That's because last time we were the size of eight year olds, now we're almost adults, I think we can handle jumping out of a tree." I said.

"Onto moving wolves?" she asked.

"We've done it before, besides we need to do something risky every now and then, I get bored with all the shopping and baseball games. Now be quite they're on their way." she sniffed the air and caught the scent of our boys running towards us; Jacob in the front and Seth close behind. Nessie jumped first landing right on Jacob's back, I followed but my foot hit the branch throwing off my balance and I landed just to the left of Seth my arm making a loud crunching noise.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed. Seth double back Jacob and Nessie right behind him. My cousin jumped off Jake and ran to my side, picking my arm up and looking it over.

"You broke it dumbass." she sighed. "Seth go shift and then come and carry her back to the house, grandpa needs to look at her." Seth nodded and ran into the trees.

"Momma's gonna kill me." I whined as Seth came back to my side.

"Oh Nova girl, haven't we already been grounded for this one." he asked as he picked me up.

"I just wanted to try it again, if my damn foot wouldn't have got stuck I would have made it." I winced as pain shot through my arm.

"Let's get her to grandpa." Nessie said and lead the way to the main house. Grandpa met us at the door and had Seth follow him to his study, momma and daddy we're close behind us. I knew once grandpa set the bone they're would be hell to pay, but right now it hurt so bad I didn't even care. All I was doing was concentrating on the warmth of Seth's skin and his heart beating as he carried me up the stairs.

"Put her on the desk Seth." Grandpa said, "I always knew you would be the one to break the first bone Nova, you've spent far too much time with your father." he laughed. "Now let me take a look at you arm." he looked it over putting pressure in different places causing me to flinch, "It's broken, I'll need to set it in a cast, and it should be healed fine by tomorrow." I nodded and he went to work setting the bone. I glanced over at dad, who seemed to be worried yet grinning with pride to have such a daredevil daughter; momma looked like she wanted to explode, but I knew she would wait till grandpa was done.

"Seth why don't you go downstairs and let Nessie know Nova is fine." Mom said calmly, I gave Seth a pleading look but he just nodded and left the room. With Seth and grandpa gone she would really lay into me. I looked at dad and he just shook his head. When grandpa finished putting my arm in the cast he kissed the top of my head and left me with my parents.

"Nova Lillian Hale McCarty, why must you do this to me!" she yelled. "Do you know how long I waited to have a child of my own? Or how much it scares me when you get hurt?" I looked down. "I know you're just trying to have fun but you can't be so reckless! What if you would have broke your neck instead of your arm? We don't know how that would have affected you!"

"I'm sorry momma." My voice was barely a whisper. "I won't do it again." Her arms wrapped around me and I leaned against her.

"Do not ever scare me like that again sweetie." she said. "Now go to your room, I'll have grandma bring you up something to eat later."

"Can I tell Seth bye?" I asked.

"No, you need to go to room and rest." I nodded and headed to my bed room.

Emmett's POV

I was scared shitless when Edward said Nova was hurt and that Carlisle should be ready, of course I'd never admit that out loud. My baby girls is tough like her momma but she likes to push things a little further than she should When Seth brought her in I was pleased to find it was just a broken arm and not anything worse. Rosie was clearly upset, Nova was her baby she wasn't suppose to have, and her we were waiting to make sure nothing serious had happened. Once it was known that nothing to bad had happened Rose went from worried to pissed off momma. Nova knew she was in trouble and when Rose asked Seth to leave I though my daughter my bolt out the window. Nova wasn't scared of much but her mother was one person she didn't want mad at her.

When Rose let her have it I held back my laughter, as our spunky little Nova ducked her head like a dog being sent out for the night. I knew Rosie was only mad cause Nova had scared her and that she'd apologize later, but the look one Nova's face was priceless. When our daughter was finally sent to her room Rosalie leaned back against my chest.

"You two are going to be the death of me." she sighed. "neither of you think before you act, you both live in the moment and deal with the consequence later." I chuckled.

"You always said you wanted a child like me and that's what you got Angle." I told her. "Nova will be fine, I doubt she'll jump from anymore tree's for a while, you scared the girl shitless."

"Good, now she knows how I felt." Rosie laughed. "I'm gonna go check on her, go make sure the dogs not having a panic attack." I kissed her head and went to the living room where Nessie sat between Seth and Jacob on the couch.

"And that boys and girls is why we don't try to jump from a tree branch onto a moving wolf." I smiled.

"I told her it wasn't a good idea uncle Emmett." Nessie said.

"I know kid, but your cousins stubborn like her momma and reckless like me. It's a bad combo." I told her. "Don't worry about she's gonna be fine, Aunt Rose is upstairs with her now and I doubt she'll see anything but her room for a few days." Nessie nodded.

"How long will her arm take to heal?" Jacob asked.

"About a day, after that I'm sure she'll be itching to get out and cause more trouble, but Rose is gonna have her on lockdown for a while."

"Speaking of lockdown, cabin Renesmee." Edward said, "You have to learn to say no to your cousin." I laughed as she sulked her way out the door her parents behind her.

"I guess we'll be going too." Jacob said as he and Seth stood from they're seats. "Call us when the warden's let the inmates free." he laughed as they ran out of the house.

"Hey Em?" Rosie voice caused me to turn around, finding her coming down the stairs. "Go sit with Nova for a while I'm going to cook her something to eat." I nodded and ran up to my daughter's room.

"You mad at me too?" she asked as I sat down on the chair next to her bed.

"I'm not gonna lie kid, you scared me shitless today, but I'm not mad." I smiled at her. "Your too much like me for your own good, momma just worries when we do things that might hurt us. Trust me I've been chewed out a few times myself, you've just gotta learn to rein that reckless side of yours in a bit." she nodded.

"You would have been impressed if you'd seen it." she grinned. "I almost made it too, my foot got caught at the last second and through my balance off."

"Baby girl, you made the jump when you were the size of a small kid, I have no doubt you could have landed that perfectly. Now why don't you show me what happened." It'd been awhile since both girls had used they're gifts on a daily basis, but both still love having silent conversations with each other. She replayed what happened in the woods and true to her word she would have landed right in-between Seth's shoulder blades if she hadn't got caught by the branch.

"See I was so freaking close." she sighed and fell back on her pillows.

"Oh my little daredevil." I laughed as Rosie came in with Nova's dinner.

"I knew the second your dad got up her you'd both be smiling." Rosalie said.

"It's just cause we both know the pain of your wraith." I said earning me a punch on the arm.

"I brought you some blood too, cause Carlisle said it'll help with the healing so drink it all please."

"I will momma." Nova said. "I really am sorry about today, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't sweetie, and to be honest I probably over reacted a bit, but so many years of dealing with your father that's my natural reaction." Rosie kissed her on the head. "Now eat up."

Seth POV

"Nova sure knows how to find trouble doesn't she?" Jacob laughed as we sat outside Billy's house.

"I almost had a freaking heart attack when I heard her bone crack Jake." I said. "I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to her today."

"I know Seth, Nessie would be broken-hearted if anything happened to Nova." Jacob sighed. "Girls got a wild side, all that time with Emmett's making her crazy, but she's so scared of Rose I doubt she'll be jumping from anything anytime soon."

"Who wouldn't be scared of Rose?" I asked, "In some ways I dreading the day Nova realizes she's my imprint."

"You're a dead man walking." Jacob laughed.

A/N: Two chapters in two days, I'm pretty freaking happy with myself. remember to review you guys :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Nova's POV**

I was grounded for a month after my arm healed; no Nessie, no Jacob, and no Seth. The only people I was where mom, dad and grandpa when he can to give my Russian lesson, I was pretty much miserable the whole time. Nessie did try to climb through my window once to bring me my Ed Sheeran CD back but mom caught her and sent her back downstairs. When I was finally free Ness was already busy planning our sixth birthday, and honestly I was surprised by her party choice.

"You wanna go camping? Like outside in a tent?" I asked when she and Alice told me.

"Why are you so surprised by that? I do go hunting with the family you know, in the woods just like you do." Nessie snapped back.

"Yeah but you never stay over night, you make sure you stay just close enough to make it back home after dark." I smirked at her.

"Would you two stop." Alice said. "The actual party won't be a camping trip that will be a...preseant I guess from your parents to you girls. The first taste of freedom, just you two, Seth and Jacob; in separate tents of course. This will be your last year of childhood you know, Nessie will be six tomorrow and you will be next month." Alice looked like she'd be crying if she could. "I can't believe you two are almost grown."

"If I hear one more person say that I'll scream." Nessie groaned, Alice laughed.

"So camping?" she asked me.

"Sure, it could be fun." I smiled.

Mine and Nessie's birthday was almost exactly a month a part, or so grandpa thought since no one really knew when I was born. Our party was always thrown two weeks after hers and two weeks before mine, and Alice always went over the top This year was supposed to be a prom themed party since neither of us was allowed to go to school and mom and aunt Ali thought it was unfair that we didn't get to have a prom while we finished homeschool. Dress shopping for the party was a pain, because even though Alice knew exactly what dress we would get she insisted on her trying on dress after dress and parading around for her, mom and Aunt Bella. After about an hour she gave me my perfect dress, it was strapless, tight at the chest and flared out at the waist, it was floor length and made from dark purple fabric. Nessie's was the same style but was a light blue. Both our moms and Aunt Alice both looked like they wanted to cry, they took pictures before sending us to change into our clothes.

When we got home we were thrown into last-minute party preparations, and menu checks. We were sent to bed early, Nessie staying in my room, so we wouldn't see the finished product until the party. My cousin and I slept together in my bed like we did often when I was first brought to the Cullen house and was made part of they're family.

"Up!" Alice said, "Up, up, up! I've gotta get you too ready for the party." Alice said.

"Damn it Alice, the party is four!" I yelled throwing a pillow at her.

"Yeah and it's already noon, your lucky I let you two sleep this late." she smirked at me. "Now both of you into Rose and Emmett's room now."

"Last time I went into Rose and Emmett's room I was scared for life." Nessie said.

"That's why you never go into my parents room at night." I told her. "One to many nightmares and I learned that lesson."

"You poor children." Alice frowned. "Now go!" We both rolled our eyes and headed for my parents room. Momma was waiting by her vanity and motioned for me to sit on the seat in front of her.

"Your party may be tonight but your still five until next month." she smiled before kissing the top of my head. `

"According to grandpa I was five about four years ago." I laughed.

"You know what I mean." she said. "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Of course." I smiled at her as she started coming through my blond waves with her fingers. One of my first memories of my momma was her braiding my hair in the hotel room after she and daddy found me. She braided my hair back to the side today leaving a fe strands free falling to the side, before she started on my make-up. Momma loved doing things like this where she could almost pretend that we were a normal human mother and daughter. When Nessie and I were both picture perfect Alice left to go pick our dresses up and mom and Aunt Bella went downstairs to make sure everything was going fine down there.

"It's strange getting so dressed up like this." Nessie said, "It's almost like when we were younger and your mom and Ali would dress us up just to take pictures." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah not even a year old and we were in more fashion shows than most super models." I laughed. "Gosh we were so freaking spoiled."

"Yeah, I love it." Nessie giggled. When Alice returned to the room with our dresses she helped us put them on before stepping back and inspecting us.

"Perfect, but I knew it would be." she smiled, "are you two ready for your party?"

"I'm ready to get it over with." I smirked at her.

"Smartass." she hissed. "Your dad's are both waiting for you at the stairs. they'll walk you down and then it's party time." we nodded and followed her out. Dad smiled at me and came to my side, much to my surprise he was in a tux, so was Uncle Edward.

"You clean up nice kid." he laughed.

"You to dad." I flashed a smile at him.

"Your guests are all waiting for you downstairs." Edward said, "Let's not keep them waiting."Our fathers escorted us down the stairs to the living room that was filled with guest. Alice had invited the both wolf packs, and the Denli's to our party as she did every year, and everyone was dressed in prom dresses. Nessie smiled at me as our sixth birthday party began. We danced with everyone, and ate cake, got presents we didn't really need and overall had a pretty awesome night. When the guest started to leave we went to changed and get our bags for our camping trip; mom, dad, Seth, Jake, Edward and Bella were waiting for us when we cam downstairs.

"Behave yourself Nova, one scratch because your acting like your dad and you will not see the outside world for a very long time." Mom warned as I hugged her and dad goodbye. Dad gave Jacob the keys to his jeep and we were on our way, Ness and Jake in the front and me and Seth in the back.

"You looked great tonight Nova girl." Seth said as we pulled out onto the main road, he kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks Seth." I smiled at him

Emmett's POV

Nova wasn't my little wild girl anymore, seeing her all dressed up tonight made that sink in. She was almost an adult now and soon she would be ready to move on with Seth and it would just be me and Rosie again. I couldn't help but wonder if Rosie would be upset when the time came that Nova wanted to live on her own, if she would began to fall back into wanting a child to care for again.

"Whatcha thinking about monkey man?" she asked laying beside me on the bed.

"Do you really wanna know?" she nodded. "I was just thinking about how this is probably our last year that we'll have Nova right here with us for a while. Nessie's already thinking about Jacob as more than a friend, no doubt Nova will start thinking the same about Seth soon. They'll probably be married by this time next year, and I'm sure she'll want her own place with him for a while after that. Then it will be just us again."

"Actually Em I was thinking about that." I gave her a questioning look, "If Nova was alone in the jungle, what if there are other kids out there, maybe even Nova's brothers and sisters."

"So you wanna go look for another baby?" I laughed and she nodded.

"I really think we should, I've been thinking about it a lot and I hate the thought that there might be more little one's out there living in caves." she sighed.

"Well let's go get a baby." I smiled at her.

"I'll tell Alice to make the arrangements." she said.

"You leave next month after Nova's birthday, and I have an idea of where you need to look." Alice appeared in our doorway. "Can't see the kid, but I can tell about where you are when the vision goes fuzzy." Rosalie hugged her.

"Thank you Ali." she said.

"So Nova will be a big sister by the end of next month than?"I asked.

"Yes and you will be a daddy of two." she smiled at me before kissing me.

**A/N: Once again sorry about the wait, but thanks a lot to those of you who are still reading. Baby McCarty number 2! So you guys PM me or leave review for boy/girl and name suggestions cause Alice has seen it so it will happen. lol. Nova and Nessie's camping trip next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Seth POV**

While Nova may have found the warning her mom gave her before we left for camping to be somewhat funny, the one I got was quite serious. Rosalie made sure I knew not to try anything while we were out from under Edward's range of mind reading, or the consequences would not be nice.

The first night of the trip went pretty smoothly; Jake and I had little trouble putting up the tents in the dark and we all went to bed as soon as everything was unpacked. The next morning I got up early to run a premier check around the campsite just in case we were being watched by any unwanted visitors. When I returned to the campsite I expected Jacob or Nessie to be, but I was entirely surprised when Nova was awake and sitting by the fire. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun on top of her head, and she was wearing a pair of her bed shorts and a hoodie I'd let her borrow last year. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"You know when I gave that too you I thought you'd give it back." I laughed when she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Damn it Seth, I thought you were still in your tent." she said, I sat down beside her.

"No I went for a run," I smiled, "but seriously you stole my hoodie."

"This one's better than all my others, its fleece on the inside so it's soft and warm, your never getting it back." she smirked at me.

"Fine keep it, I'll have Leah find me another one. Why are you up so early? Your usually in bed till nine or ten."

"I don't know I woke up earlier and I couldn't get back to sleep so I got up and started a fire. I thought everyone else was still asleep so I've just been sitting here." she said. "If I would have known you went for a run I would have joined you."

"Are you sure you could have kept up, it's been awhile since you hunted little girl." I chuckled.

"I would have kept up and if not we're in the woods I'm sure they're some deer around here somewhere." she smiled.

"They're actually is a heard about a mile west of here, unless they've moved one, wanna go see?" she nodded and I told her to wait while I shifted a moment later she joined me in woods.

"Give me a ride to where you last saw them and then I'll meet jump off when I catch the scent." she told me climbing onto my back and resting in between my shoulder blades. "Let's go." There was nothing I liked better than running through the trees with Nova, it was like being home, our natural state of being. A werewolf and human/vampire hybrid in their natural habitat. When I made it to the clearing that the deer had been in earlier I stopped and felt Nova shift as she began searching for the scent of the herd. When she found it she leapt of my back and took off through the trees, I followed close behind her, watching as the predator in her took over. She didn't have to think about what to do once she found the scent, her body took over and her kill was done with as much grace as any mountain lion or wolf would have had in taking down the deer. She drained quickly, wiping away the small drops of blood that had spilt across the face and down her chin, before turning back to me.

"Race ya back?" she smirked. I barked in agreement and we were off into the trees. Nova rarely had the ability to race full speed with me in wolf form now that she was older and didn't drink blood as often, but when she was younger she and I would race like this often. Darting in and out of trees and trying to slow the other down. When her system was full of fresh blood though like it was today she could keep up with no problem. Somedays she even out ran me, today was apparently one of those days because when I made it back to the camp site she was perched on the log by the fire.

"Too slow wolf boy." she laughed and I growled at her before stalking back into the trees and changing back. "You should know better than to race me when I've just went hunting." she said when I joined her on the log.

"Well I thought I might have a chance since it ws just one deer." I smiled.

"You were wrong." she smirked.

"What smells like blood?" Nessie said, sticking her head out of the tent.

"Sorry Ness I had to take a quick hunting trip," Nova told her cousin, "more out of boredom than need."

"You should have woke me, I would have gone too." Nessie said.

"Seth went with me, Jake still sleeping?" Nova glance back to the tent Jacob's lud snores were coming from.

"Not for long." Nessie walked over to the tent and disappeared inside. "JACOB BLACK WAKE YOUR ASS UP NOW!" her shriek filled the otherwise quite forest air.

"Damn it Ness." Jacob groaned before they both came out to join us.

"You two eat and then will go for a hike, and maybe I can found some of those deer Nova was snacking on earlier." Nessie gave us all a teeth filled smile.

We spent the rest of our camping trip hiking and swimming. When the girls go bored they would take a quick hunting trip or have Jake and I take them for a run. Having this much time to ourselves was a first for all of us. Neither girls parents were rushing Jake and out or calling to check up every five minutes, and Edward wasn't there to invade our thoughts. Nessie and Jacob kissed for the first time our last night of camping. Nova glanced over at me, a sad smile on her face. She still believed she wouldn't be able to find someone who she could love like that, who would accept what she was. I wanted to tell her then that I would always love her even if she never loved me back. I couldn't help but be slightly upset that Jake was getting his Nessie and I was still having to wait for my Nova.

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett and I decide we would tell Nova about our trip when she got back from her camping trip. It made me nervous being away from her after so many years of always having her near me. I wasn't sure how I would handle our time away from her while we looked for another child. I couldn't help but wonder what Nova would think of our choice to try and bring another child into our family. She had always thought she'd be our only baby, would this hurt her? Would she think we were trying to replace her now that she was growing up? Would she want to be a big sister?

"You okay Angel?" Emmett asked putting his hand on my knee.

"Yeah I'm fine, just ready to have Nova home." I gave him a weak smile.

"Alice said they should be here any minute, she talked to Nessie right before they left the campsite. Apparently our niece wanted to give someone who didn't dislike Jacob a heads-up before she got home." I gave him questioning look. "Nessie kissed Jacob last night." My jaw dropped.

"Edward's gonna lock her up." I laughed.

"Not true Rosalie, I'm simply going to take her and Jacob to the cottage and give them a nice long talke. Then I will tell Jacob to get out of my site for at least two days." Edward smiled at me.

"Of course you will." I said, "They're here, I can hear Emmett's jeep on the gravel." I made my way for the door and was on the porch by the time they got out of the jeep. "I'm so glad your home." I hugged Nova.

"Thanks for letting me go momma, I had fun." Edward was already leading Nessie and Jacob toward the cabin.

"I hate to say this Nova but we need to talk to you alone for a bit." Emmett said looking at Seth.

"What'd I do?" Nova asked looking a bit shocked.

"Nothing my sweet girl." I laughed "We just need to talk to you, Seth can wait in the living room. We'll go up to our room to talk." she nodded and we walked upstairs together. She sat on mine and Emmett's bed crossing her legs, I sat down beside her and Emmett sat on the floor in front of us on the floor.

"What did you need to talk about?" she asked.

"We'll I've been thinking a lot lately about how your father and I found you that day in the forest." I told her, "I can't help but wonder what if there are other kids out there like you who need a home, I hate the thought of anyone else spending their life like you did that first month." she nodded.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" she asked.

"Well your mom and I were thinking that after your birthday next month we would go look again. Alice thinks that we will find another baby out there, but she can't see what it is of course." Emmett told her.

"We won't be gone long, a month at the most." I told her. "We wanted to make sure it's okay with you before we went."

"Do you think that my dad, my real dad I mean, might still be out there doing that to other women?" she asked.

"It's a possibility." Emmett said putting a hand on hers. "If that's the case then any child we find would be your real brother or sister." she nodded.

"I think you guys should go." she said. "I'll be okay her with grandma and grandpa, and I know what it's like to be alone in that place, no one should have to live like that." I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for understanding my sweet girl." I told her.

**A/N: YAY I'm so happy I got to post again today. I'm hoping to have a new laptop by next month so maybe my updates will be better then. Thanks again for the review and new baby McCarty gender/name ideas, keep them coming guys and I'll try and give the readers what they want. Don't forget to PM me or review with any question, comments or concerns you have. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Nova's POV**

My birthday came and went; honestly I hardly noticed. I was busy helping mom and dad make sure everything was taking care of for they're trip back to the jungle they found me in. I could tell mom was excited about the trip but nervous about leaving me for so long after all this time. I'd never spent more than a couple of days away from her and dad and the thought if it was still somewhat unsettling to me. Nessie and Jacob were not officially dating so they were gone most of the time now leaving me and Seth to hang out at the main house most days. My cousin always seemed happier now that she spent her days with Jacob but I couldn't help feeling a bit jealous that she wasn't with me anymore.

"Hey Nova, you here?" Nessie voice called through the big house and up to my room.

"In my bedroom Ness." Seconds later she was sitting beside me on my bed.

"Jacob and I are going to a movie in Port Angles tonight and I was wondering if you and Seth wanna come?" she asked.

"Momma and daddy leave tomorrow, so I was planning on staying home with them tonight." I told her, "They're gonna be gone for a while and I don't know how often I'll hear from them."

"I understand." she smiled, "maybe next time you guys can come. I miss you Nova." Nessie whispered.

"Miss you too Ness, we need some cousin time soon." she nodded before walking out of my room. I could hear my parents in they're talking about traveling plans; I pulled myself off my bed and headed over to they're room. They're were laying on the bed, mom's laptop balanced carefully on her legs, and dad laying with his arms crossed under his head and his eyes closed. I quietly made my way over to the bed and crawled in between them like I use to do when I was little. I snuggled against daddy's side and I felt him give a silent laugh.

"Hello my little monster." he said before kissing the top of my head. "Need something?"

"No I just wanted to spend sometime with you guys before you left." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice.

"I'm gonna miss ya kid." daddy said wrapping his arm around me. "We'll be back before you know it, right Rosie?"

"Of course," Momma smiled at me, "and we'll call every time we get the chance my sweet girl." I nodded and closed my eyes. "Do you wanna sleep in here tonight? It's been awhile since we've had you in here with us."

"Please," I sighed feeling like the small child I had been that first night with them. "and promise to wake me up before you leave."

"We will my monster." Daddy said. "I'm gonna go find some movies and get you something to snack on, we can hang out in here while your momma double checks everything." I sat up as he got off the bed and left the room.

"I think he's more nervous about leaving you than I am." Momma laughed. "He'd never say so of course."

"Really?" I asked.

"Nova you squirmed your way into your father's heart the second he saw. Leaving you for so long without either of to protect you scares him shitless." she told me. "I'm not sure if you remember this or not but when we first brought you home you wouldn't leave your dad's arms. You left me on the plan and crawled into his lap and fell asleep and wouldn't leave him until we made it to the house. He knows you feel safer when he's here and he's afraid something will happen while he's gone and you'll need him."

"He worries too much, you both do." I told her, "I'll be fine, grandma and grandpa will still be here, so will Ali and Jasper. I'm just gonna miss you guys."

"We'll hurry home as soon as we can." she said before hugging me. I stayed in my parents room falling asleep with both of them beside me, not thinking about how they would be leaving tomorrow.

**Nessie's POV**

About a week after I found out I was Jacob imprint I figured out that Nova was Seth's. I wanted so badly to help her figure it out so she could be as happy as I was, but I knew Nova and if she didn't find out in just the right why things wouldn't go very well. She had been pretty upset this week with her parents leaving and I knew me not being around as much wasn't helping. I'd promised myself that I'd spend time with her while aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were gone because I knew it'd be hard on her.

"Hey Ness is Nova gonna meet us later?" Jacob asked as I slid into the passenger seat of his rabbit.

"No she's gonna stay home with her mom and dad, they leave first thing in the morning." I told him.

"Oh, well Seth said he's gonna meet as the theater, hope that' still okay." Jake said looking over at me.

"Of course, hanging out with both you and Seth has never bothered me before." I laughed.

We met Seth outside the theater and all of us walked in together. I couldn't help but noticed Seth would look upset when he saw Jake and I hug or hold hands, I felt bad for him. He was having to wait for Nova like Jacob did for me, only Nova was taking a bit longer than I did. While Jacob went to get snacks and drinks I stayed with Seth.

"Sorry Nova didn't come, she wanted to spend some time with Rose and Emmett before they leave." I told him.

"I understand, it's the first time she'll be without them for a long period of time." he said sighing deeply.

"Is it hard? Being around me and Jake when your still waiting on her?" I asked.

"Sometimes it is, I'm happy for you guys of course, but part me hates that Jake get's you and I can't have Nova yet." he looked over at me. "I don't wanna force her into though, I want her to realize that she wants to be with me herself."

"Nova's not gonna do anything unless she want's for herself." he smiled a little, "That's something about me and her, we both got our momma's stubbornness, if we don't wanna feel something or do something it takes a miracle for us to do it, she'll come around soon though I know it."

"You guys ready?" Jacob asked coming up behind me.

"Yea let's go." Seth said smiling at me. I knew he and Nova would be great for each other and he would do anything to make my cousin happy, now we just needed her to see things that way.

Emmett's POV

"Are we sure this is a good idea Emmett?" Rosie asked in a voice so low only vampire ears could have heard it. Nova was still fast asleep between us and I was running my hand through her blonde waves.

"It's a little late to change our minds now Rosie." I told her, "We've gotta leave in just a few minutes."

"She's never been without us for so long though." she sighed looking over at Nova.

"She'll be fine, she'll miss us of course, bu she'll be fine." I wasn't sure which one of I was trying o convince more with that statement, me or her.

"Okay then, I guess we should wake her up and tell her bye." Rosie sounded like she should be crying. I nodded and shock Nova gently pulling her from sleep.

"Wake up little monster." I told her and she opened her eyes.

"Your leaving now?" she asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Nova we've got to go now." Rosie said, "Aunt Ali is driving us to the airport, you can stay here or ride with us."

"I'll go," she said getting out of the bed, "let me go get dressed." she went into her room and I was left alone with Rosie who was watching after her with a sad look in her eyes.

"If all goes well when we get back she won't be our only baby any more Em." she said.

"I know, Rosie." I smiled, "Our little monster's gonna be a great big sister." I hugged my Angel tightly until Nova came back into the room and we headed downstairs. Alice drove in silence to the airport, Rosalie riding shotgun and Nova in the back with me. She was upset we were leaving you could tell, but she didn't want to say anything that might make us rethink going. When we got out of the car I gave her the biggest hug I could and kissed the top of her head.

"Be good while we're gone kiddo." I told her, "No jumping out of trees and don't get any grizzlies without me."

"Okay daddy, love you." she said.

"Love you to baby girl." She said good-bye to Rosalie and we both said bye to Alice before they drove off, the look in Nova's eyes almost broke my heart and I thought about telling Rose to cancel the trip right then but I knew my little wild child would be okay.

Nova's POV

As soon as we pulled out of the parking lot I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks. I knew momma and daddy wouldn't be gone long but I was still gonna miss them. Alice looked over at me and frowned.

"Oh Nova, please don't cry, Aunt Ali isn't good with tears." she said reaching over and wiping one off my face. "I know why don't you come help me find some baby stuff today, so we can be ready when they come home with your new little brother or sister." she said. "I don't know what they're gonna find yet, but we can buy for both and we'll donate whatever we don't use."

"Thanks Aunt Ali that sounds like fun." I said giving her a small smile.

"I thought you might like that. We'll make this an Aunt Alice/Nova day." she said. "When we get done your mom and dad will be completely stocked up when they get home." So my first day without my parents was spent with Alice shopping for my new little brother or sister and making sure they would be even more spoiled than I was.

**A/N: There's chapter 11 hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me a review or private message me with your thoughts on the story. I think I have the gender(s) of the next McCarty baby (or babies) so leave me some name suggestions and we'll see what happens.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Nova's POV**

The first two weeks without momma and daddy weren't near as bad as I thought they'd be. Alice and I had been busy planning a boy and girl nursery with some help from grandma, and even Nessie when she was home. Ness and I had a couple of cousin nights as that cabin watching movies in her room and catching with each other. She and Jacob we're doing great and I couldn't be happier for her. Uncle Jasper was teaching me some new fighting moves that I doubt I would ever need but were still pretty fun to learn. Momma and daddy made sure to call once a week to check on me and let me know how they're hun was going. So far they hadn't found any more hybrids but Aunt Ali was sure they were close to one because they're futures were getting harder to see, I hopped she was right because I was ready for them to come home.

"Nova can you come down to the kitchen please." Grandpa's voice was just above a whisper but I heard him loud and clear.

"Testing my hearing?" I asked jokingly when I made it downstairs, he smiled at me.

"Just making sure." he laughed. "We wanted to see if you were ready for a hunting trip, the family is planning on going tonight."

"I'm good right now, but you guys can go on." I told him, "I'll be fine by myself for the night."

"Are you sure because one of us can always stay behind." he told me.

"No, go ahead I'm sure Jake and Seth will be circling the house while your gone anyway." I smiled. "I'll be fine."

"Okay than." he kissed the top of my head. "We'll be leaving soon, if you need me my cell phone will be on."

"Okay bye grandpa." I headed back up to room for the night. I'd fallen asleep sometime after my family left but was woken up by the sound of the storm that had moved in during the night hours. I could feel the panic attack sitting in with the thought of being completely alone as the lighting crashed and lit up my bedroom. Right before I was about to break down I caught Seth's scent outside of the house.

"Seth I need you." I said knowing he would hear me if he was near the house. Sure enough he was in my doorway moments later, clothes and hair soaked from the rain.

"I thought you were asleep already." he said.

"The storm woke me up." I stood up and walked over to turn the light on. "Your all wet Seth, let me get something of dad's for you to put on till those dry." he nodded and followed me into my parents room where I found a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt for him. "Put those on, I'm gonna go downstairs and make some hot chocolate." I threw him the clothes at him and headed down to the kitchen to make us both a mug of hot chocolate. When he joined me in the kitchen we both went to the living room and put a movie in. He sat on the couch and I sat beside him leaning against his side.

The movie was on of Aunt Alice, a cheesy romantic comedy, one of the ones where no matter what happens the guy gets the girl. As the main couple kissed before the credit came on the screen I couldn't stop the words.

"I never thought Nessie would have her first kiss before I did." I sighed. turning to look at him. "I was always sure I'd get mine first, and yet she's the one with the boyfriend." he smiled at me.

"Well I can't do much about the boyfriend, that's up to you but," and then Seth kissed me, my Seth who I'd known for years, my best friend kissed me. I was sure it should have felt weird or awkward but it didn't, it felt right but then he pulled away. "The storms almost over, I'm gonna go so you can sleep. Night Nova." he kissed the top of me head and left me there staring after him. My Seth had just kissed me and then left, what the hell?

**Rosalie's POV**

We'd been in the jungle for two weeks now and hadn't found anything, but Alice kept telling me we were getting close. I hopped she was right because I wanted to get home to Nova and the rest of my family, but I wasn't ready to give up yet.

"I think we should go west just a bet more." Emmett said, "Don't ask me why, I just have a strange feeling that we should go that way." I smiled at him but followed him through the dense vegetation. About and hour or two later I caught the scent and took off running but stopped as another scent mixed with it. Two hybrids, both of them still very young and in two different directions.

"What is it Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"I think we should split up, they're in two different places. We can get them and meet back here." I told him he nodded and we each headed off to find our babies. I reached the source of the first scent after about a half an hour of searching, a bunch of vines and plants had grown into a small shelter and when I looked a small hybrid boy was staring back at me. He was a bit bigger than Nova was when we found her, his brown hair was shaggy and hanging down in his eyes, and like Nova he was covered in dirt.

_"Are you an angle?"_ It took me a moment to realize the voice in my head was the boys, and I almost laughed at the words that my Emmett had said when I saved him.

"No, my name is Rosalie and I've been looking for you." I told him, "I know what happened to your mom and I know you've been out here alone. I can help you if you want, you can come with me and mate, and I can be your new momma. Only if you wan to, of course." he thought about it for a moment looking me over.

_"I wanna come with you, please." _I smiled and nodded holding my arms out toward him. He walked over and I picked him up.

"Let's go find Emmett, you'll like him I promise." I smiled at him before we took off through the trees.

**Emmett POV**

At first it was hard for me to follow the scent Rosie had pointed out to me, but as I got closer to the cave entrance it grew stronger and I was sure I was in the right place. I walked slowly into the cave watching for a hissing child like Nova, but instead I was greeted by the scent of human blood and the body of a women. I looked around and next to her was not one but two very small hybrids, girls, they couldn't have been more than a day or two old. I picked them up quickly and hurried to meet with my Rosie and show her our two new angels.

When I met up with Rosie I was surprised that instead of a small child in her arms she had a boy who looked about four or five standing next to her. Once she saw the small girls in my arms she walked over and looked at them, picking one up.

"What do we do now Rosie? We came for one and we're leaving with three?" she nodded.

"Let's go to the hotel clean them up and then well call Alice and Nova and make plans to get them home." she smiled handing the sleeping baby girl back to me before having the boy climb on the her back and then we ran back to the jeep with the newest members of our family.

**A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this today but I finished it earlier so here you guys go. I hope you like it, don't forget to review. I need some more name ideas for my little boy and the twinies so help me out**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Emmett's POV**

One the way back to the hotel we stopped to get some supplies for the night and some clean clothes for each kid. Rosalie rode in the back holding the twins with the little boy siting beside her.

"We should really think of some names for them." I said as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"I'm working on it." she smiled at me, "Come on little ones let go get you cleaned up." We got out of the jeep, the little boy holding tight to my hand as we made our way to the room Alice had booked for us. "I'm gonna wash the girls up first since they're awake. Keep an eye on him and give Nova a call." I nodded and watched as she carried the girls into the bathroom. I sat on the bed, and my new son sat down next to me.

"How about we give your sister a call little man." I said smiling down at him.

_"Sister?" _his voice sounded in my head as he pointed at the bathroom door.

"Those are your little sisters, you have a big sister too." I pulled my phone out and showed him a picture of Nova. "We found her when we were in the jungle a few years ago, her names Nova and she's really excited to meet you and the twins."

"Alright little guy it's your turn." Rosalie laid the twins on the bed and took his hand. "Did you call Nova yet?"

"No I was telling my little man about his big sister." I told her. "I'll do it while you get him cleaned up." she gave me a quick kiss before taking him into the bathroom. I pulled my phone out and dialed Nova's number, she answered on the second ring.

"Hey baby girl." I said.

"Hey daddy, how are you guys?" she asked.

"We're good, we're actually planning on being home very soon." I told her laughing as she let out an excited shriek.

"You found another baby." she said.

"We found three." I told her. "A boy whose a bit older than you were when we brought you home and twin girls that are only a couple of days old. We haven't named them yet but your momma says she's working on it."

"When will you be home?"

"Actually I need you to tell Aunt Alice that we need Jasper to fly the jet down here, I think the twins are still to small to take on a public plan." I told her, "As soon as they get us we'll be on our way home, can you let her know and have her text momma with a time?"

"I will, love you daddy." she said.

"Love you to baby girl, see ya soon." We hung up and I turned to the twins who had fallen asleep, they're dark blonde hair wet and clinging to they're small faces.

"Alright go tell him." I heard Rosie say from the bathroom. She sent the boy out of the bathroom and he jumped on me.

"I all clean daddy." he said, it took me a minute to realize he said it out loud.

"So you can talk." I said tickling him.

"What else did you wanna tell daddy?" she asked smiling.

"Momma says my name can be Logan, cause that's a cool name." he smiled up at me.

"That is a very cool name little man." I said tickling him. "He's much more outgoing than Nova was when we first found her."

"I know, I think it's because he's a bit older than she was, he understands a little bit more. I was think Maggie and Emalie, E-M-A-L-I-E, for the twins. What do you think?" she asked.

"I like them." I gave her a smile

"Alice said we'll leave tomorrow at noon, she's got Nova and Nessie working on the rooms."

"Of course she does." I smiled, "I can't wait to get home."

"Me either Em."

**Seth POV**

I hadn't seen Nova face to face since the storm, I was to scared of what she might say or do. I can't believe that I'd been that stupid to kiss her and then just leave like that. There was no telling what Rosalie was gonna do to me when she found out, I was dreading they're return.

"Why don't you just go back and see what happens, she may not be upset about it all." Jacob said as we sat on the rocks at La Push.

"Jake man, I kissed and then I left, without saying a word to her about it." I told him putting my head in my hands. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"The truth? You probably weren't, you saw an opportunity to try to help her along in realizing she's your imprint and you took. Did you handle it well? No, but there's not much you can do it about it now other than talk to her about it." Jake looked over at me. "You two were meant for each other and you need to work this out with her. Being apart for to long will hurt both of you, and I rather not have to stand back and watch Rose kill you."

"I know but I'm gonna give her a little bit longer and see if she comes to me." I told him. "I don't wanna rush over there and mess things up more than I already have."

"Dude you may not have mess things up, you may have made them better. You'll never know until you talk to her." he stood up. "I've gotta go meet Ness, so you can come with me or you can stay here."

"I'll stay, I think I'm gonna go for a run and think things through." he nodded before leaving me alone on the rocks. I waited a bit before going into the woods and shifting, and then took off running through the trees. I knew Jacob was right, I needed to go talk to Nova, even if it was just to explain myself. I was scarred though of how she would act and if should would even want to see me. What would I do if she said we couldn't be friends anymore? That she didn't wanna see me again? I couldn't live without her in my life.

Why did I have to make the first move? I wanted to kick myself. I should have waited for to say something, or do something. I was a freaking idiot.

**Nova's POV**

Nessie and had finished Logan's room last night, Logan that was new little brother's name, I couldn't wait for him to see it tomorrow. We were working on the twins room now, Nessie was writing Emalie and Maggie above each crib in elegant black script. The walls were painted a light pink and the whole room looked like something out of a fairy tale.

"Are you excited for them to be home tomorrow morning?" Nessie asked.

"I wish it was sooner, I'm ready to meet them all and have momma and daddy home." I said.

"Have you told Seth they're coming home yet?"

"I haven't seen him in almost two days Nessie, I don't know if I'll even see him before they get here." I sighed,

"What happened the other night, Jake said Seth is acting strange?" I looked at her and took in a deep breath.

"He kissed me Ness. I had him come over when you guys were gone because it started storming. We were down stairs watching a movie and I said something about how I'd never had a first kiss, then he just kissed. After it was finished he just got up and left."

"Have you tried calling him?" she asked looking over at me.

"No, what am I suppose to say to him, hey why the hell did you kiss me and then run out the front door?"

"That would be a good start." she smiled. "You guys need to work it out, Seth is your best friend Nova and you guys need each other.'

"I know." I said going back to painting.

"So did you like it?" Nessie asked moments later.

"It was strange at first, cause it was Seth you know, but then it just felt right."

"Maybe you should tell him that." I didn't say anything.

The next morning I was up early waiting in the living room with Nessie and the rest of my family for Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice to bring momma, daddy, Logan, Maggie and Emalie home. I was excited barely able to sit still, as soon as I heard uncle Jasper's car on the drive I ran out on to the porch. Dad smiled when he saw me and I ran over to his door.

"Hey my wild child." he said getting out of the jeep and giving me a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you guys too daddy, I'm so glad your finally home." I smiled at him. "Where are they?"

"Right here." he opened the back door of the jeep. "Alright Logan my man, time to get out." he stood aside and a little boy with light brown hair hopped out of the jeep and ran over to hug me.

_"Your my sister." _Momma had told me about his gift when she sent me a picture of him last night.

"Yes I am." I smiled at him and showed him an image of momma and daddy bringing me home.

"You have a gift too." he said grinning up at me. "We've got two more sisters." he told me proudly.

"We'll how about you introduce me to them." he nodded and pulled me over to where mom and daddy were getting the girls out of the jeep.

"That's Emalie and that one's Maggie." he pointed to each girl. They were identical when they're eyes were closed; blonde hair and light skin, but Emalie's eyes were a dark brown and Maggie's were green. Momma had the girls in matching dresses in different shades of blue.

"Hi Maggie, hi Emalie." I said kissing each of them. "Nessie and I finished both the rooms last night." I told momma who was holding Maggie in her arms.

"Well lets take them all upstairs and show them where they'll be staying." she smiled at me. I picked Logan and we headed up to his room, Nessie getting up a following behind us. Logan turned to look at her and flashed her a smile.

"Aren't you a little cutie." she laughed. "I'm your cousin Nessie."

"I know, daddy showed me your picture." he told her. When we got to his room I put him down and momma had him open the door. He smiled and ran in. Aunt Alice had designed a race car room for Logan, complete with a car bed. It was stocked with every toy a little boy could ask for.

"This my room?" he asked turning around and looking at us.

"Sure is little man." Dad said. "Do you wanna stay and play in here or come to your sister's room."

"I stay in here, you wanna stay too Nova?" he asked.

"Sure buddy." He pulled me into his room and we sat down on the floor and started playing with his cars. I couldn't help but realize that he was so much more out going then I was when I first came home. It took me awhile to even think about leaving momma or daddy's lap. The girls were still small I doubt either of them would even remember life without momma and daddy now. Logan was telling me all about the plane ride and how he sat in the cock pit on Aunt Ali's laugh as Jasper flew the plane.

"Hey how about you guys come downstairs." Dad said poking his head in, "Grandma made dinner and after you guys eat grandpa's gonna give the kiddos a check up.' I nodded and stood up.

"Let's go eat buddy." he grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs.

**A/N: Okay so I actually had this done last week but my computer crashed and I lost it all, but it's up now. The newest McCarty kids are named, Logan, Emalie, (because those too were mentioned more than once) and Maggie (in honor of my besties dog that passed away). I hope you're not to mad if your names didn't get picked; there will be other naming opportunities. As always review please or pm me and let me know what you think so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Rosalie POV**

Nova got along great with her new little siblings, Logan was practically attached to her hip and Maggie and Emalie smiled everytime she talked to them. Both twinnies could say momma, daddy, Nova and Logan within a day, and were gaining more words by the hour. Everything seemed to be going great in my little family, except for the fact that the family pet was missing. Seth being gone the first day we came home wasn't odd but after a week o not seeing him, it was starting to bother me. Nova was trying to act like she was happy but I could see through it, my little girl was hurting. I needed to talk to Nova so I had Emmett take Logan hunting and had Alice and Esme watch the girls. She was in her room, which is where she spent most of her time now, sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey babygirl can I sit with you for a bit?" I asked, she nodded and I went to sit with her."I haven't seen Seth here in a few days, is everything okay?" she shook her head.

"Can I tell you something, and you not get mad or tell daddy?" she asked looking up at me.

"Of course Nova." I gave her a small smile.

"When everyone else went hunting I stayed behind and it started storming. I got scared like I always do so I called for Seth and he came to the house and I asked him to stay until it was over. We were watching movies downstairs and I was talking about how I didn't think Nessie would have got her first kiss before me, and then he kissed me." She was watching me for any sign of anger. "Then he just left." Damn you Seth, you break my rule and then you run away.

"Have you talked to him since?" I asked.

"No he hasn't been back and I'm afraid to call him." she looked down.

"I think the two of you need to sit down and talk about, he's to good of a friend to you for you to lose him." I smiled at her, "I'm gonna go check on the girls, wanna come?" she shook her head and went back to her book. I walked downstairs and took my little Emma from Esme.

"Hi Momma," she said touching my face.

"Hello my sweet girl." I kissed the top of her head. "So did you guys know?"

"Edward told us after we got home." Esme said. "It was to be expected Rosalie, it was going to happen sooner or later." I nodded.

"I think I want a child." Alice said, as she played with Maggie's hair. It surprised me that she said this, Alice had never said anything about wanting children in all the years I knew her. "Being around them so much has made me realize I want to be mother too." I smiled Alice.

"Do you think you'll find one?" I asked.

"I think so, it seems like it." she smiled. "I haven't talked to Jazzy about it yet, but I don't think he'd say no to it."

"I don't think he would either, the two of you would be wonderful parents." Esme told her.

"When Jasper and Emmett get back I'm going to talk with him about it." Alice said. "Until then I think Maggie and I will go play dress up."

"Princess dress." Maggie told her as Alice stood from her seat.

"Of course." Alice laughed. "Should we ask momma and Emma if they wanna come."

"Momma, Emma come?" Maggie asked smiling at me.

"Sure we'll come play too." I smiled at my babygirl.

**Jacob's POV**

"We've got to do something about them." Nessie told me, I knew he would know who I was talking about.

"What'd you have in mind Loch Ness?" I asked.

"We're gonna make them talk wither they like it our not." she said smiling at me. "I'm tired of all this bull shit. He's afraid to call her, she's afraid to call him."

"So how are we gonna do that?" I pushed a strained of hair away from her face. It was no secret that she was pissed at Seth for upsetting her cousin and, mad at Nova for not calling Seth.

"You work on getting Seth to the clearing and I'll get Nova there." she told me

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"Don't worry about," she kissed me, "go get your brother and I'll meet you there." she said before running into the trees. Well this should be fun. I changed into to wolf form and looked for Seth, he was running just a few miles South of where I was at. I ran to meet up with him.

_Meet me in the clearing after you'eve changed back_. It was an order but I hadn't used my Alpha voice. He barked a response and moments later we were standing together in the clearing.

"What'd ya need Jake?" he asked.

"Your gonna talk to Nova today Seth, this has gone on long enough." I told him. "Nessie is bringing Nova here now." he ducked his head but said nothing. Moments later you could hear the girls coming through the woods, Nova struggling against her cousin the whole way. Nessie pushed her to face Seth and Nova growled at her.

"Oh please," Nessie rolled her eyes, "you'll thank me later. You two need to get your shit together now. Jake and I are gonna be running the perimeter, don't even think about leaving till you've fixed this." with that she drug me away.

**Nova POV**

I'm gonna kill Nessie, I swear I am.

"So I guess we should talk." Seth said. "I know what I did the other night wasn't the best idea." No shit.

"What the hell was that Seth?" I asked. "You don't kiss someone and then just leave! Here I am thinking that I might never get what Nessie has and then you just kissed. I had so many flipping question and before I could say anything you ust leave and I don't see you again. Seth your my best-friend and I thought you didn't want to see me anymore." I was crying by the time I finished.

"Oh Nova-girl, please don't cry." he reached over and wiped the tears off my face. "I didn't want to hurt you I just freaked out after I did it. I didn't know if you were ready for that, but I had waited so long for you to be old enough to realize that..."

"To realize what?" I looked up at him meeting his eyes for the first time since the kiss.

"Your my imprint Nova." he watched me as everything began to click in my brain. How much time spent with me, and why my momma didn't like me being alone with him. Why we were such good friends and how much I cared for him. Seth was mine and I was his. He was still looking down at me so I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Please don't leave me like that again." I told him.

"Never." he smiled down at me.

"Now come on, you've gotta me Logan and the girls." I took his hand and we ran back to the house together, I could her Jake and Nessie somewhere behind us. We walked into the house, daddy was back, Logan was in the living room floor with his cars, and Emma and Maggie were in mom and Aunt Alice's arms.

"Nova's home." Logan said running up to hug me.

"Hey buddy, can you say hi to Seth for me." Logan looked Seth up and down, breathing in his scent.

"_Him nice." _he asked in my mind. I showed him a picture of Seth and I when I was younger and he nodded.

"Hi my name Logan, Nova's my sister." he told Seth proudly, "And so is them." he pointed to Maggie and Emalie.

"It's very nice to meet you Logan, your sisters are very pretty." Seth told him.

"Why don't you show Seth your cars, he likes them too," Logan's face lit up and he pulled Seth over to his cars. We sat in the car with him as he showed Seth the cars naming each one. Emalie climbed out of mom's lap and came to sit on mine.

"Hey pretty girl, can you tell Seth your name?" I asked.

"I Emalie, and dat is Maggie." she told him. "Maggie you sit with Seth?" Maggie nodded and came to sit in Seth's lap.

"They remind me of you when you were little." he said. "Not as wild though." I laughed as he smiled at me.

**Alice POV**

When Maggie went to sit with Seth I took Jasper hand and lead him up to our bedroom. I needed to talk to him about us going to try and find a child of our own, it's not something we'd ever talked about before and I wasn't sure how he would react.

"What is it Alice?" he asked sensing how anxious I was.

"I want to talk to you." I said. "About us, going to find a child like Emmett and Rosalie did." he smiled. "I know I've never said anything about it before but this is something I want now and I want you to want this too."

"Of course Ali, I want a family with you more than anything else." he said. "As soon as your ready we'll go."

"Thank you Jazz." I said hugging him.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and my USA reader are having a good 4th of July. Keep on reading and reviewing, feel free to message me with any ideas or thought you have about the story I love hearing from you guys. I'd like to say thanks to lightbabe for reviewing just about every chapter and sticking with me from the beginning I know my updates aren't always speedy and I'm sorry for that. Till next time bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Nova's POV**

A month past and all three of my new siblings adjusted to Cullen life quite well. Emalie and Maggie were quickly become clones of Nessie and I at that age and driving momma crazy. They're latest attempt involved sneaking out of the house to hunt by themselves; they were across the river before anyone noticed they were missing, I was impressed. When daddy drug them back to the house both girls were covered in mud and laughing their little butts off. Logan was still stuck to my side, unless he was at the garage with Seth. The kid loved cars and my Seth was more than happy to teach him all about them. I'm sure momma was thrilled that Logan now acted as a chaperone when Seth and I were alone together, although she'd never admit it.

Alice and Jasper had gone to look for a child of their own and I was happy for them, momma got her family why shouldn't they get theirs? They tried to ask Logan if he knew of any other children hiding in the dense jungle, but like me his memories from that time didn't contain anything other than the small area he stayed hidden in. Alice told all of us good-bye, Maggie and Emalie were quite upset that Alice wasn't going to be there to play dress up for a while. Both of the twinies cried as they watched her drive away.

"I promise she'll be back soon." momma said as Emalie climbed up in her lap. "Besides we have some family coming to visit tomorrow, our cousins from Alaska are coming to meet you girls and Logan." The Denali's were coming to visit us and meet my new siblings for the first time.

"Seth's here!" Logan said from his seat by the window. He jumped up and ran to the door, swinging it open.

"I'm not sure who's more excited about that, me or him." I said causing momma to laugh.

"Hey Nova." Seth came into the room holding Logan and gave me a quick kiss. Logan pushed him away from me.

"Seth do you wanna play Mario-Kart?" Logan asked.

"Maybe later little man." Logan nodded his little head, Seth put him down and he took off running. "I'm glad someone's still excited to see me when I come over." Seth laughed.

"The rest of us are hoping you stay away long enough for the wet dog smell to go away." Mom said cause Emalie to laugh.

"Love you to mom." Seth smirked, momma growled at him. Seth and I sat in the living room with momma and the twins for a while, Maggie eventually got Emma out of momma's lap to play in the floor. When Nessie came over both girls ran over to her hugging her legs.

"Hello twinnies, are we behaving today?" they both nodded.

"It's still early." Daddy said coming down the stairs. "You and Nova hardly ever got in trouble before lunch." he laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about daddy, Nessie and I were perfectly behaved at all times." Seth snorted beside me and I glared at him.

"You perfectly behaved, this coming from the girl who jumped out of a tree, twice." Momma said.

"Sissy jumped outta a tree?" Maggie asked eyes wide.

"Yes and she got in a lot of trouble and broke her arm." Momma told her, "That's not something we should do." both twins nodded but I knew they would be saving that for later.

"Nova what are you guys doing today?" Nessie asked.

"I don't think we really had any plans, Seth just comes over to see Logan." I joked.

"Well, I was thinking we should go to the beach, spend some time with our wolfy family." Nessie smiled.

"Sounds good to me, what'd you think Seth?" he nodded. "Well I guess we're going to the beach." Nessie smiled and grabbed Jacobs hand, "I'm gonna go back to the cabin and get ready, and you're gonna go upstairs and get ready." she said pointing at me. "I will make you change if I don't approve."

"I could have sworn Alice wasn't here." I mumbled as I walked up the stairs. I changed from my sweats into a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray V-neck tee, and a black and white varsity jacket Aunt Ali had bought for me. I pulled on my black and white converse and headed back down to the living room where Logan had attached himself to Seth. He saw me and jumped down and ran to my side.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"We're going to the beach with Nessie and Jake." he smiled up at me, "I guess you want to come too?" he nodded. "Well then go ask momma." he turned to momma, who of course said it was okay. When Nessie came back and okay'd my outfit we all headed out to the cars; Ness and Jake in the rabbit, and Seth, Logan and I in Seth's truck.

"I'm gonna drive a truck like this one day, and a jeep like daddy's." Logan said as we drove down the road.

"You wanna drive today?" Seth asked, my little brother smiled at him nodding his little head. He climbed into Seth's lap and I gave him a worried glance.

"It's fine my dad use to let me do this all the time, and I doubt Charlie would pull us over." he said. We rode to La Push like that Logan sitting in Seth's lap hands on the steering wheel. Logan had never been to the beach with us before and from the look on his face he was pretty excited to be there. Nessie and Jacob went to Billy's house to get something's and to call the others so we were the first one's there. Seth opened his door and Logan jumped out.

"I think he's excited to be here." Seth laughed.

"This is the only place he's been besides the house and the garage." I told him. "I remember what that's like, when you get to go somewhere new, it's one of the best feelings in the world."

_"Can I go closer to the water?"_ Logan asked using his gift.

"We can go and play in the sand but we can't get to close to the water. I don't think momma want you coming home all wet." he nodded and grabbed both mine and Seth's hands. We walked down to the beach, Seth had Logan take his shoes off and we watched as he tested out how it felt under his feet.

"You screamed the first time we came here." Seth laughed. "It was pretty funny." I rolled my eyes and sat down in the warm sand. "I'm gonna see if he wants to help me gather driftwood for tonight." Seth said. Of course Logan did and then went to the shore line to gather wood and I watched after them. I sat there for a while before they started heading back. A few tourist had gathered on the taking pictures of the waves.

"It's very nice out here, isn't?" I turned to see an older woman, one of the tourist standing behind me.

"Yea it is." I smiled at her as she caught sight of Seth and Logan heading back towards me.

"You have an adorable son." she smiled at me and then looked to Logan, I opened my mouth to tell her Logan was my brother when Seth jumped in.

"Yea he looks like his momma, lucky kid." Seth winked at me.

"Well, the three of you enjoy your beach day, looks like it will be a nice one." she said before walking away.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as Logan sat down in my lap.

"Why not?" Seth laughed. "It made more since then him being your brother anyway."

_"When is Nessie coming?" _Logan asked.

"Soon buddy, she had to invite some of Seth and Jacob's friends." I told him "Then we'll have a fire and maybe hear some stories before we go home. Unless momma calls for you." Logan nodded and started playing in the sand.

"You know the whole, asking question in your mind thing can be a little annoying to others." Seth said with a smile. "You always seem to answering some mystery question."

"Your just jealous all you can do is turn into a big slobery dog." I laughed.

"Whatever, Nova-girl." We spent the rest of the day on the beach, Logan loved meeting everyone in the wolf pack and having new people to play with. We ate on the beach that night and Logan sat in Seth's lap as Sam told the legends, he was asleep before we headed home.

**Emmett's POV**

"Emma? Maggie? Damn it where are you two?" Rosalie had went out with Esme leaving me alone with the troublesome two, and now they were gone. "This isn't funny girls, momma's gonna kill me if I don't know where you are when she gets home."

"Looking for something Em?" Edward walked in to the house carrying the girls. "They ran to the cabin."

"You to are in so much trouble." I took Emalie from Edward.

"I sowry daddy, we just wanted to see if Nessie was home." she said.

"You know Nessie's not home, and you should be in bed now." I said.

"But Logan and Nova aren't home yet." as she spoke I could hear Seth's tires pulling into the driveway.

"They're pulling in the driveway now so let's go." Edward helped put the girls in bed and when we got back downstairs Nova was coming in followed by Seth holding a sleeping Logan. "Take him on upstairs, I just put the girls in their room." they both nodded and headed up to Logan's room.

"Well are your kids are home, hopefully you can keep them here." Edward laughed, "See you tomorrow." he ran out the door and I sat down on the couch. Seth and Nova came back down moments later to join me.

"Girls get out again?" she asked.

"Don't tell your momma." I said smiling at her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Jasper POV**

Ali and I came to the jungle thinking we would be here for a couple of weeks as Rose and Emmett had when they had come looking for Logan and the girls. Instead we spent a day walking through the dense vegetation before being met by a young boy and girl not much younger than Ryder holding hands in a small clearing.

"Told you they would come." the boy said. "It took you two long enough."

"Sorry to have kept you wating."Alice laughd. "Did you see us coming?" the little boy nodded his black hair falling in his eyes.

"A couple of days ago, that's why I went to find my sister, so you wouldn't have to look for us both." I smiled to myself, my boy was gifted like his mother.

"Your going to take us home?" the little girl asked, looking at us from behind her black curls.

"Yes we are sweetie." I said, "That is if you want us too." she nodded, I held my arms open and she ran over to me,

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"Of course," Alice smiled. "Do either of you have names?"

"The ones you gave us, Colby and Ashlyn." Colby said clearly proud of himself.

"Well you saw everything didn't you?" Alice laughed picking him up, he nodded. We headed back through the jungle to prepare to take our son and daughter home.

**Nova POV**

Aunt Alice called and let us know that they would be home within the next couple of days. They had found two children, Ashton and Colby, who could pass as twins even though they weren't. Momma told the twinnies who could care less about their new cousin but were thrilled that Aunt Ali would be home. Logan was excited that there would be another boy for him to play with; momma and daddy seemed kinda worried that they'd just lost my chaperone.

Seth and I had taken while Logan was napping to get out of the house without him. Today we were hiking up to one of the cliffs above the waters of La Push, it was a view I loved and it was one of the few places in Forks you could really be alone. We sat there watching the sun set and the waves come in.

"So two more kiddos isn't the Cullen home a little small for that?" he asked playing with a stand of my hair.

"Actually from what grandpa says we might be moving soon." Seth froze.

"What?"

"We've been in Forks way to long now and Ness and I are just about done ageing so we can attend school. Moving's what we do Seth, you knew we wouldn't be staying her forever."

"I know, but damn it Nova I just got to tell you about the whole imprint thing and now you might be moving. What am I suppose to do just sit around and wait till you come back."

"I don't know Seth, but it's not like I can just stick around here when momma and daddy leave."

"I'll ask the Cullen's if I can go with you guys than." he said taking my hand in his.

"What about Leah and your mom? The wolves? Seth, you can't just leave everything here to follow me." Even as I spoke the words I hoped he wouldn't agree, because I knew I couldn't bare to be without my Seth anymore than he could bare to be without me.

"They'd understand Nova, imprints aren't meant to live away from each other, it's not healthy for them. Without you a life here wouldn't be worth living."

"And what if momma says you can't go than what are you going to do?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Then I'll just have to follow you guys and live in the woods." he said wiping it away. "I'm not gonna lose you Nova-girl, don't worry." he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him. Seth would take care of everything he had too.

**Seth POV**

Later that night I dropped Nova off at the cabin with Nessie and had Jake walk with me to the woods. Nessie had already told him the Cullen's were thinking about moving and he wasn't exactly thrilled either.

"We're gonna have to talk to the Cullen's, all of them together at once." Jake said, "They can't just take the girls and expect us to be okay with it."

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"I'll have Edward and Bella meet us at the big house when the girls and the little kids are asleep so we can talk. Once that's straightened out we'll go talk to the packs and get everything straightened out for when we leave."

"Jacob even if they say we can't go I don't intend to sit around her and wait for them to come back."

"Me either, but I don't think they'll keep us away from the girls, not unless they want to hurt Nessie and Nova too." I nodded, "I'll meet you at the Cullen place in a few hours, we'll get everything straight."

Later that night Jacob and walked into the Cullen living room with six pairs of vampire eyes locked on us. If I had to guess I would say Edward had already given them an idea of what we wanted to talk about, but I couldn't tell from the looks on their faces.

"Jacob said you boys had something important you wanted to discuss with the whole family." Carlisle said.

"Yeah Doc, the girls told us that you guy might be moving soon and we need to know what that means for us." Jacob said.

"Both you and Seth would be welcome to come with us, we weren't planning on going far. Portland Oregon is looking like our next home." Doc said.

"Would you both be okay with me coming?" I asked Rose and Emmett. "Nova seemed really upset when we talked today and I'm not sure either us would be okay being split up. " Rosalie smiled at me.

"Seth, I would not split you and Nova up like that, no matter how much I disapprove you being a wolf. Neither of you should have to hurt like that." I think I surprised both of us when I hugged her.

"Will the wolves be okay with the two of you leaving? Your families?" Esme asked.

"They understand how imprinting works." Jacob said, "They know it'd be worse for us to stay behind. We're gonna call a meeting when we leave here to talk with them." Esme stood and hugged us both.

"You both should know by now you're welcome to stay with us by now." she said. "Like it our not your Cullen kids now." We smiled at her. Esme had definitely taken on a role of second mother to me and Jacob, and she was loving every second of it. We were part of the very few Cullen family members who could appreciate her cooking.

"Thank you Esme." I said kissing her cheek.

"We should go see the pack now." Jacob said before we headed out the door.

**Jacob POV**

When Seth and I neared La Push I let out a howl calling the rest of the pack to the meeting place. When we reached the tree line we shifted and went to wait for the others. The came up one by one taking a seat on the rocks and logs that had been moved into a circle in the small clearing.

"What is it Jake?" Sam asked once everyone arrived.

"Seth and I just found out today that the Cullen's are planning on moving soon." I told them all. "Nessie and Nova are both almost fully matured now and with the two hybrids Alice and Jasper are bringing home, the families getting to big to hide themselves here safely."

"You'll be going with them won't you?" Leah asked locking eyes with her little brother.

"You know I have to, I can't live without her." he said. "We're not going far though, Doc says Portland Oregon."

"I know, and you'll come visit of course." she smiled. "You and Nova."

"Of course we will." he said. We talked a bit more before calling it a night and heading back to the Cullen place. Nessie and Nova were both tucked away at the Cabin so we both found a place to drop in the Cullen living room and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update but good news, I've got a working computer and wifi at home now. This means until classes start back my updates should be a bit faster. As always let me know what you think so far and thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Emmett's POV**

"They're coming! They're coming!" Emma and Maggie had they're faces glued to the window watching for Alice and Jasper. My baby girls could easily pass for five now and were into more trouble than ever, yesterday they tried to jump off the roof.

"remember you two, don't jump Aunt Ali as soon as she comes in." Rose warned. "Colby and Ashlyn are going to have to get us to all of us and that won't go well if you're jumping around."

"Yes momma." They said in the car parked in front of the house Nova and Nessie appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice is home, thank god." Nessie said. "I need to go shopping with someone who actually cares."

"I care, until we pass hour three you've bought half the store." Nova shot back and I chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be busy for a while anyway, she's has to do Colby and Ashlyn's rooms and get them settled."

"Oh trust me she'll be itching for a shopping trip." Nessie smirked.

"We're home." Alice's voice rang as the came through the door. The family gather into the living room and Jasper brought in my niece and nephew.

"Everyone this is Colby and Ashlyn." Jasper said as the two black haired children stepped out from behind him. "Colby Ashlyn, this is your new family." Alice introduced us one by one, and while Colby seemed to warm right up to us, Ashlyn on the other hand stood right at Jasper's side.

"Gotcha a shy one didn't ya Jazz?" I laughed.

"She's not shy just quite." Jasper said picking her up. Ashlyn gave him a small smile. Colby and Logan were studying each other from across the room. This had to be the first time either of them had seen about that was around the same age as them.

"Logan why don't you show Colby your room and see if he wants to play cars?" Rosalie said.

"Do you want to?" Logan asked looking at his new cousin, "I've got some really cool stuff." Colby nodded eagerly and the pair took off up the stairs. Maggie left her spot by Rose and walked up to Alice.

"Your not allowed to leave ever again." she told her aunt. "Fashion shows are not as much fun without you." Alice laughed.

"Well I'm back now and we well have a fashion show very soon, Ashlyn too if she wants." Alice smiled.

"You'll love it Ashlyn." Emma said. "Dressing up is lots of fun." Ashlyn looked between the twins clearly trying to make sense of the loud girls in front of her.

"Speaking of things that aren't fun without Alice." Nessie said. "I need a shopping trip with someone who knows how to shop."

"We'll get right on that Ness." Alice chuckled. "What do you say Ash you up for your first shopping trip?" Ashlyn nodded and Jasper sat down. "We'll go change and then we can head out, I've gotta get some stuff for Colby and Ash anyway." She ran upstairs and changed clothes and put Ashlyn into one of Nova's old outfits before coming back down. "You coming Nova?"

"As much as I missed you Aunt Ali, I think I'll pass." Nova said.

"If you say so, Rose? Twinnies?" Of course the twins and Rose went with them so did Esme.

"So what are you going to do Nova?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Well if it's okay with you I was going to go see Seth." she said giving me a sweet smile.

"Go ahead." I said, "Just be back before ten." she nodded and took off to La Push.

**Nova POV**

I took daddy's jeep to La Push driving around until I found Seth hanging outside Jacob's in the garage. I parked the car in front of Billy's small house and walked over to join them, Seth opened his arms and hugged me pulling me close to his chest.

"No Nessie today?" he asked.

"Aunt Ali got back today so she took all the girl, minus me and Aunt Bella shopping." I told them. "I had enough shopping with Nessie last week."

"Is there anything left she doesn't own?" Jake asked.

"If there is she'll find it." I laughed. "I imagine they're shopping for Colby and Ashlyn for the most part."

"So what did you come down here for?" Seth asked.

"To hang out with you of course." I said in my sweetest voice. "Unless you and Jake are busy."

"I was fixing to go help him tune up one of the bikes." he told me.

"Well I'm come and watch, that way I can stop you before you screw them up." I smirked at them.

"This is why I love you." he said before giving me a kiss. The next couple of hours were spent with the boys working on the bike and Jake an I arguing over what should be done with the bikes. When the work was done we said bye to Jacob and headed over to Seth's house so we could spend some time with his mom and Leah. It'd been awhile since I'd seen his mom and I was always happy to see Leah.

"Mom I'm home." he called as we walked in the house. She replied from somewhere in the kitchen, Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him to find her.

"Dinner's almost ready, oh you brought Nova." she stopped cooking long enough to hug me. "It's so good to see you again, Seth doesn't bring you by near enough." I smiled. Sue Clearwater was always nice to me even when I was little; Seth and Jacob would bring us over here if they had wolf business and the Cullen clan were hunting.

"I'm glad I got to come by today." I said. "I've missed you and Leah."

"We've missed you too Sweetie." she smiled. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course I would never pass up a chance to eat some of you cooking." I said. Leah joined us soon and I ate dinner with my second family. Sue asked about Logan, Maggie, and Emalie and I showed her pictures of them. Apparently Seth had told her all about my younger siblings and how the girls were just as wild as I was.

"I remember one day Seth and Jacob brought you over here, Nessie had gone with the rest of the Cullen's that day. You got mad at Seth because you wanted to go swimming, but he wouldn't let you because it was snowing. So when he went out of the room you climbed out the window and ran into the woods. You crossed you own path so much it took him an hour to find you." Sue laughed. "He was worried sick and you were safe in your own room at the Cullen place." We all laughed.

"That seemed to be her way of getting Seth's attention back then," Leah said. "she'd take of running and wait for him to chase her."

"It worked." I said with a smile. "I found it amusing how worked up he would get if I wasn't in his sight." I met Seth's eye and he smiled.

"Well now you know why I worried so much." he laughed.

"Yes I do." I looked over at the clock hanging above the doorway. "I've gotta head back."

"I walk you to the jeep." Seth and I stood and I hugged Sue and Leah goodbye before we headed outside. I wrapped my arms around Seth and he pulled me against him. "I'll come by the house tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay you can meet Logan's new playmate." I smiled. He gave me a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you to Nova-girl, now get home before your momma grounds you." I rolled my eyes before climbing into the jeep and heading back to the Cullen house.

**Logan's POV**

Nova went to see Seth without me today, but I didn't really min because I was having fun playing with Colby. He's my new cousin, him and his little sister Ashlyn are Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's kids now. Turns out he likes cars to and we played with them for a really long time. I showed him my gift and he said he already knew, cause he was like Aunt Ali and could see things before they happened. When momma and the rest of the girls got home we had to go downstairs and watch the girls do they're fashion show. I don't like fashion show's they're boring and way to girly for me. When they finished Nana made is dinner and we all watched a movie together. I sat in momma's lap and she ran her fingers through my hair the whole time. Nova came home after the movie and she smelled like Seth and Jacob's garage.

"Did you and Colby have fun today?" Momma asked as she put me in bed that night.

"Yeah I think he and I are gonna play again tomorrow." I told her.

"Good." she smiled. "I love my sweet boy, goodnight."

"Love you too mommy, night." she tucked me and turned out my light before leaving the room.

The next morning daddy woke me up earlier than usual because our cousin from Alaska ha arrived. They were suppose to visit a while back but had to cancel they're trip. He got me ready and said that mommy would meet us down stairs with the twins, when they were both dressed. He carried me to the living room on his back; Nova, Nessie and Colby were in the living room already with Uncle Jasper, Grandpa, Nana and some people I'd never seen before.

"Who do we have here Emmett." One of the two blonde woman sitting by Nessie asked.

"This is my son Logan," he sat me down. "Logan these are our cousin; Tanya, Kate, Garret, Eleazar and Carmen."

"Hello." I said quietly before going to sit between Colby and my big sister.

"He's not near as loud as Nova was when we first can to visit." Kate laughed.

"I wasn't loud I was outspoken." Nova smiled at her.

"Still a smartass I see." Kate said, daddy chuckled. Momma brought Maggie and Emalie down, Aunt Ali and Ashlyn followed behind them. They were introduced to our cousin and then the adults talked for a while. Soon Eleazar was asking us about our talents, momma that his gift was being able to tell what other people's talent's were. I thought that was pretty cool, he asked me to show him how my gift work so I did sending my words to his mind.

"That is a very impressive gift young one." he said.

"It really is," Nova smiled. "We use it to have conversations, much like Nessie and I use to do, when we don't want other people to hear."

"We did that a lot when I first came home." I agreed. After lunch Seth came over to see Nova and I introduced him to Colby, he said that one day soon Colby could go to the garage with us. Momma likes it when I go with Seth and Nova, she says me being there keeps them out of trouble. I think Nova likes to be alone with Seth sometimes though. The Denali's visited for most of the day, when they left Nova and Nessie went to the beach and momma said it was time to go to bed.

**A/N: Well there you guys go, I'm thinking next chapter will be getting ready for the move and maybe some twins an Ashlyn playtime. Let me know what you guys think so far.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Maggie, Emalie and Ashlyn were throwing things around the walk-in closet in the twins room. This had quickly become the threesome new favorite thing to do; they would dress each other up, fix they're hair and then parade around for the family. The twins found that having Ashlyn around was a lot of fun, it gave them another girl to play with and her brother Colby kept Logan busy. Ashlyn's hair was so much longer than theirs and it didn't have the waves theirs did, and it was black like Aunt Ali's.

"We should all match today." Maggie said, pulling a purple tutu dress over her head.

"Yea we all have pretty tutu dresses, your mommy bought them for us Ashlyn." Emalie said. Ashyln nodded and smiled before going to her room to get her dress. She was a bit older than her cousin but she loved spending time with them, Maggie and Emalie were always so hyper and fun to be around. When she first got to the big house she had a hard time telling the two apart but now she knew that Maggie's hair as just a shade lighter than her sisters. She put on her light pink dress and joined the twins in their bedroom. When they're hair was done they went downstairs to show off they're matching dresses to everyone else in the house. Instead of being greeted by each adult they found silence when they came downstairs, everyone was busy planning something. The three watch, unaware that the family would soon be leaving the big house and Forks, for a new home.

**Rosalie's POV**

We began planning our move after Tanya's clan left, we knew with a larger family this move would be harder. Carlisle had found a house on piece of land that would be large enough to hold the main house plus one for Edward and Bella, and room for a few more if needed. As soon as the house was bought Esme, Alice and I went about designing each room and Edward and Bella began designing their new home. Nova and Nessie were excited about the move but upset to be leaving so many people behind. We hadn't told the younger kids, besides Logan, about the move yet. They were beginning to get suspicious though, no one was paying near enough attention to our three little divas.

"Mommy do you like our dresses?" Maggie asked tugging on the hem of my shirt. I looked down to find my twins and Ashlyn dressed in matching dresses and smiling at me,

"Adorable as always, my lovely girls." I smiled. Emalie craned her little neck to try to get a peek at my laptop screen.

"What are you doing mommy?" she asked. Well here it goes.

"I'm planning your and Maggie's room for the new house." I told her.

"Are we gonna leave this house?" Maggie asked.

"Yes for a little while, we'll come back someday."

"Okay, can our room be next to Ashlyn's?" Emalie asked.

"I don't see why not." I laughed as they turned and run over to Alice.

"Well that went better than expected." Emmett chuckled as he sat own beside me. "Then again as long as they get something out of it the twins will go along with anything." I nodded an went back to the screen, click away at the white furniture sets. "We should take a family hunting trip." Emmett said.

"I suppose you mean the family pet too." I gave him a smile.

"Of course, the kid might as well be family already, he will be living with us after next week." I groaned.

"So when do you want to do this family killing spree?" I asked.

"Tomorrow?" I nodded, "Good, I'll tell Logan and the girls, Nova and Seth are all yours, they just pulled up." I stood and stuck my tongue out at him before walking outside. Nova and Seth were walking up the steps when I opened the door and stopped when I stepped outside.

"What's up mom?" Nova asked.

"Your dad was wanting to take a family hunting trip tomorrow, he really wants you and Seth to come too." I said, Nova smiled.

"I'll be there." Seth said, "Wouldn't miss the chance to race with Emmett."

"This, is why I don' enjoying hunting." Nova said rolling her eyes. "Just let me know what time and I'll have Seth here and ready." I nodded and went inside so they could say goodbye. Logan and Colby had come downstairs and were playing a game on the Wii. All the Cullen children seemed to get along well and I was thankful for that.

"They coming?" Emmett asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course, Seth wants to race you."

"Oh it's on." he laughed.

**Nova POV**

"Up! Now!" Momma said, it was the third time she'd come to wake me for our little family outing.

"Damn it, why are we leaving so freaking early? Everyone in this house should know by now I am not a morning person." I said sitting up.

"I really don't care right now Nova, just get your little ass up." mom sighed. "I've gotta go explain to your sisters why dresses are not a smart hunting outfit." she left the room and I sluggishly made my way to my closet. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and Seth's hoodie before pulling my hair back in a bun and slipping on my pumas. I could hear mom fussing with the twins so I headed on downstairs where Dad, Logan, and Seth waited.

"Twins still giving momma a hard time?" Daddy asked as I sat down next to Seth. Logan climbed over into my lap. My little bro wasn't to thrilled about being up early either.

"Of course, their inner diva has convinced them they need to dress to impress." I said. "I don't know why, anything they wear will just get covered in blood with how those to hunt. No quick kills for them, it's just on big game."

"That's because it is a game." Dad smirked.

"Only when your with us." I laughed. "I prefer to kill, feed, and leave."

"That's because you are the most unvamp like hybrid I know." Seth laughed. "Well besides Logan, he hunts about as often as you do." he looked down to Logan who had fallen back to sleep, he head leaning back on my chest and his mouth hanging open.

"See this is why we shouldn't do things before ten." I said as momma came down the stairs with two very angry twins.

"You and Logan aren't morning people and the twins hate dressing down, my poor pitiful children." she rolled her eyes. "Everyone ready." I handed Logan to Seth and stood up and we followed momma out to the cars. The twins road in the jeep with momma and daddy, and we took Logan with his. He slept all the way to the woods we were hunting in today. We let Seth shift when we go there and Logan and I climbed on his back, while momma and daddy each took a twin, within moments we'd caught the sent of a herd of elk a few miles north. Seth and daddy took off each trying to beat the other to the herd, in the end momma won by taking shortcut to the east. Everyone hunted, even Seth took down a small Elk and snacked on, much to Emma and Maggie's entertainment. When we headed home dad and the girls were covered in blood just like we knew they'd be.

"Aren't you glad you didn't wear your pretty clothes now?" Momma asked. They both looked down at their shirts and nodded.

"I didn't get messy momma." Logan said clearly proud of his hunting skills.

"Thats because you don't hunt like your goofy daddy." momma said running a hand through his hair.

"This is our last hunt here isn't it." Logan's words took everyone by surprise.

"Yeah bud, it is for now." Dad told him. "We'll be back in a few years though, we always come back." Logan nodded, and turned towards Seth's truck. "We'll see you guys at home." Dad said pick Maggie up and heading to the jeep.

We dropped Logan off and then Seth and headed to La Push we parked at the beach facing the water. We would be leaving this place in a week, and wouldn't be back for a long time. This was both our home and even though my family would be going with us, the wolf pack and Seth's family wouldn't.

"Are you sure your okay with all of this?" I asked.

"I'm gonna miss everyone here, but we'll come back and visit and I'll have you, Nessie, and Jake." he said. "We'll all be fine." He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against him.

"I guess we'll have to tell everyone bye soon won't we?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I think they're planning a bonfire on the beach for our goodbye party." he kissed the top of my head and we watched as the waves crashed around us.

**Nessie POV**

The bonfire last night only made me more depressed, and made me hate that we had to move. Tomorrow we would leave me home, the place I was born, but today we were telling grandpa Charlie goodbye. Momma, Daddy, Jake, Nova, and Seth were all there since Leah and Sue had come too Charlies too. Grandpa looked so sad it broke my heart, Nova and I would be back to visit, but this would be the last time he saw momma.

"I'm gonna miss you kid." he said hugging me tightly. "Keep an eye on your momma, and don't let your dad kill Jacob." he chuckled.

"I won't grandpa." I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon."

"You better be kid, don't keep me waiting to long." I smiled before stepping back and letting momma say goodbye to her father in private. Nova was talking with Seth, Jake, and Seth's mom so I went over to join them.

"We'll be back around Christmas I'm sure." Jake was saying. "Nessie isn't gonna miss a chance to buy gifts for everyone in the pack."

"I've already started my Christmas list." I said and they all turned to me.

"Good because I'm going to miss all of you." Sue said. "I've got to watch all of you grow into amazing people, not together of course, but still. I know you're gonna to make each other happy, and the four f you will always have each no matter where you end, up." she hugged each of us. "You girls take care of my boys okay. The tend to get a bit wild of someones not there to tell the what to do." she smiled at us. We left that night, knowing in the morning we would be heading to a new home and new lives.

**A/N: So here's Chapter 18, hope you guys liked it show me some love if you did. Some people have asked about the lovely volturi showing up and I've thought about, but I'm not sure how to do that. If you guys have any idea let me know in a pm**.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Emmett's POV**

Driving to Portland was a new experience for everyone, even those of us who had made the trip before. Jacob, Seth, Nessie, Nova, and the little kids had never gone more than a couple of hours in a car so this trip would be their longest yet. As for us, this was our first road trip in quite some time where we had to make pit stops. A five-hour drive quickly turned into a six-hour drive.

"Damn it are we stopping again." I mumbled as Alice's car began to turn off an exit. The four Nova and Seth chuckled in the backseat.

"Why are you complaining the last three times we've stopped its been because of Maggie and Emalie." Rosalie told me. "Frist Maggie had to use the bathroom, then Emma, then they needed to snack." Maggie, and Emalie chose to ride with Ashlyn in Alice and Jasper's car, Logan and Colby were with Mom and dad, and Nessie and Jacob rode with Edward and Bella.

"I bet they need another potty break now, Ashlyn and the boys too." Nova said, "Nanna got them all drinks at the last stop."

"Of course she did." I sighed. "New rule, no more than one drink per day of driving."

"Good luck with that, remember how well the no sweets after six rule worked when the girls were younger?" Seth asked. "Esme still snuck them candy, she'll do the same with drinks on the road." he laughed. We stopped at yet another gas station and sure enough all five little kids ran for the bathrooms, Nessie and Jacob following behind them.

"So who cried for a pit stop this time, Emma or Maggie?" Rose asked as Alice walked over to us.

"Ashlyn actually, then Esme called and said Logan and Colby both needed to go so we stopped." she said.

"The good news is, it's only about two more hours of driving so this should be our last stop." Jasper told me.

"It better be, I'm not sure I could handle stopping another three times. Maggie and Emma would be duct taped in their car seats." I laughed.

"The father of the year award goes to..." I heard Nova giggle from the car.

"Hush, or I'll use what's left of the tape on your mouth and making Seth ride in another car."

"You're a cruel man Emmett McCarty." Seth laughed. When the kids came back out they were buckled in their seats and we were on the road. True to Jasper's words we made it to Portland in two hours with no more stops. It was dark when we pulled up at the new house. Seth and Nova had fallen asleep sometime after the last stop.

"Wake up, you two." Rosie said. "We've got some unpacking to do." Nova woke up a glare fixed on her face, she was never happy if she wasn't waking up on her terms.

"Make Seth do it, I'm to tiered." she mumbled,

"Oh no, the family pet is not doing your work for you, get your little ass out of the car and get your stuff up to your room." Nova rolled her eyes before climbing out of the car, Seth chuckled and followed. Everyone was unpacked and in their own rooms in thirty minutes, and the kids were slowly drifting off to sleep. Rose and I made our rounds, tucking in the twins, then Logan and finally stopping at Nova's room.

"She's not going be right next door to us anymore." Rosalie sighed. Nova's room was down the hall from ours now, as opposed to the three feet away it was at the old house.

"Well it made more since for the twins to be next door, Nova's not a baby anymore, my angle." I said.

"I know but what if it storms Em? You know she stills likes to come to us when it storms."

"I'm sure she'll find her way Rosie, and besides I don't think that will last much longer." I kissed the top of her head before we went into to Nova's room. She was already in bed, her headphones in, laying back on her pillow. She turned when she heard us come in.

"Making sure I didn't sneak Seth in." she smiled as we walked over to her.

"Oh no sweetie, Seth is so scared of your momma he wouldn't dream of doing that." I laughed.

"We just wanted to make sure you settled in okay." Rosie said.

"I like it here more than I thought I would." she said. "The house is amazing, and I love my room."

"We're glad you like it." Rosie smiled.

"Goodnight Nova-girl." I kissed the top o her head and we left the room.

**Nova's POV**

A week after we made the move Portland it was time for Nessie and I were getting ready for our first day of real school. We were both excited and nervous all at the same time. Everyone in the family kept quizzing us on the public story of who we were. Jasper and momma were twins and I was their little sister, nanna was our Aunt who took us in after our parents died in a car wreak. Bella and Nessie were sisters, grandpa and nanna's god-daughters, and Edward, Alice, daddy, Seth and Jacob would be children they had adopted. Ness and I had been giving instructions to keep our relationships with Jake and Seth a secret from the people at school since so many of us already lived in one house and the boys looked so much older than we did.

"What do you think it'll be like?" Nessie asked as we layed on her bed.

"From the way daddy talks, boring as hell." I laughed. We had never been to school before, but Nessie and I were both educated beyond that of your normal freshman.

"True, but we'll get to meet people, like actual people. not freaky supernatural people." Nessie said.

"Oh is that what we are, freaky supernatural people?" We turned and found Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Well how many normal people do you know who turn into wolves?" I asked, he nodded and sat on the bed beside us. "Seth isn't with you?"

"Well he was, and then we walked past Colby and Logan who are extremely upset that he's going to school, and they kidnapped him."

"Of course they did." I rolled my eyes. "My little brother is more upset that my boyfriends starting school than his about his sister starting school."

"Oh dear, are we jealous that Logan has a new favorite?" Nessie asked.

"Of course." I smiled. "Well I better head home before mom sends one of the demon twins to get me."

"Please go, I don't need anything else missing from my closet." Nessie said.

"I'll walk back with you, Edward will be coming to kick me out soon anyway." Jake said standing from his spot after giving Nessie a kiss.

"See you guys in the morning." she said.

"Ugh! Morning, I have mentioned I hate mornings haven't I?" I groaned as I walked out of her room the two of them laughing behind me. Jacob and I walked to the main house, Seth was in the livening room floor playing cars with the boys.

"You can't have him Nova!" Logan yelled jumping up in front of Seth, "We won't get to play with him at all tomorrow, so he's staying with us." Jacob chuckled beside me.

"Fine keep him, see if I care." I said, "I've gotta get a shower anyway." I smirked at them before heading upstairs to the bathroom. When I got out and went to my room Seth was sitting on bed looking at the book I had been reading last night.

"They let you go?" I asked causing him to look at me.

"Bed time." he smiled at me and I walked over and sat by him. "Poor kids are really tore up about me being gone all day."

"I don't know what they're gonna do with everyone being gone all day." I sighed leaning against him. "I'm sure nanna will have them busy with lessons though."

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked. "I know being around that many humans might be tricky for you and Ness."

"I think it'll be harder for Ness than me, since she seems to have a little more vampire than I do. We'll be fine though, grandpa has arranged it so that we'll have all the same classes, so we'll have each other."

"Good because I don't want alone." he wrapped his arms around me. "I've gotta head to be, Rose will be making her rounds soon, I love you." he gave me a quick kiss before standing.

"Love you to goodnight."

**Rosalie's POV**

The first morning of the school was quite different for us, this year instead of being just a tidies must for our covers, it was a first for our girls. Nessie was wide awake and over at the house bright and early, but my sweet Nova came downstairs at the last-minute. Poorgirl had been so tired she'd even agreed to let Alice dress her. Seth followed behind her, chuckling slightly as she grumbled with every step she took. Esme took several pictures before we headed outside. I stopped Nova before she got in the car and hugged her.

"Are you going to be okay today?" I asked.

"Yes momma, if I'm not I promise you and daddy will be the first to know." I nodded.

"Okay then, just behave yourself, and try to remember who everyone is. I know it's a bit overwhelming, but I know you'll be fine." I kissed the top of her head and let her get in the backseat with Nessie. When we reached the school I hugged Nova once more and let her and Nessie go on their way. I wouldn't see either of them till lunch. The Cullen Clan had a couple of members in each grade this year, Ness and Nova were our freshman, Bella, Alice, and Edward were sophomores, Jasper, Seth and I were juniors and Emmett and Jacob were Seniors.

"Well Rose I believe we have English." Jasper said coming up beside me.

"So we do, 11th grade English, how dull." I sighed as we began walking to our class.

The first half of my day was spent sitting beside Jasper and listening to the new gossip on the Cullen kids. Emmett, Seth, and Jacob already had half the school scared shitless, Alice was strange, but the two younger one's were okay. That was repeated throughout every class.

"Seems as though Nessie and Nova will have no trouble fitting in." Jasper said as we walked to lunch.

"No it doesn't seem they will." I laughed. "I guess in that way they're more dangerous than a full vampire, humans don' feel the need to shy away from them as they do us." he nodded in agreement. We got our food, that we didn't need and made our way to the table. Emmett was already their an empty chair to his right and Nova on his left. I sat down beside him and he put his arm over my shoulder.

"How's school so far?" I asked Nova.

"It's okay, boring though." she sighed. "We already learned everything they're going over so it's just listening to people ask question about things we know the answers to."

"Welcome to the rest of your life." Emmett asked, Edward, Alice and Bella came to join sitting on one side of Nessie, Jacob and Seth soon came and sat between Nova and her cousin. "So anything interesting going on in the mortals' heads?" Emmett asked Edward with a chuckle.

"Other than a few guys thinking Jake and Seth should try out for football, nothing unusual." he sighed. "People are already forming crush and trying to figure out exactly what's going on with each of us."

"They crush all the want, the second anyone even looks at Nova or Nessie wrong there will be trouble." Emmett said.

"And here we thought we could have some fun toying with the human boys." Nova said causing Nessie to giggle.

"I caught that little convo, and while I'll admit it was a good idea, let's not try that." Edward smiled at them. "I'm sure the dogs will be happy to eat your homework if you don't wanna do it." I rolled my eyes. After lunch I went to math the only class I had with Emmett, we sat in the back of the classroom and began blocking out the teacher.

"Nova seems to be enjoying herself." I said.

"Oh she won't be this afternoon when the cheerleader from my history class ask Seth if he has a girlfriend." Emmett chuckled. "She's gonna flip out."

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"Oh cause she just like her momma, jealous." he laughed, I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat. The rest of the school day passed and I headed out to the parking lot to meet the others by our cars. Emmett and Jacob were already waiting with Nessie and Nova beside them, I went straight to Emmett's side and his arm went around my shoulders.

"So Nessie had to tell the teach the David she was showing to the class was Donatello's not Michelangelo's." Nova was saying.

"Then this really dumb jock raises his hand and goes, "wait I thought they were Ninja turtles?" I almost left the class." Nessie sighed.

"Don't blame the humans, there minds don't work quite like yours." I laughed. Seth, Jasper came to join and we the girls began to tell them about their art calls discussion, when a blonde girl came up to us.

"Hey Seth," she said in a way to perky voice.

"Hey Bethany," he said looking slightly confused.

"I just wanted to make sure you and your family knew about the back to school bonfire this weekend, and give you this." she handed him folded up piece of paper. "Call me if you want someone to go with." then she turned and walked off.

"Skank." Nova said under her breath, I rolled my eyes.

"Car, now." I said and she climbed in. "We should get her home before anyone comes up and confesses their undying love for Seth." Nessie laughed.

"See you guys at home." she said as we got in the car.

"Who does that bitch think she is." Nova said as we pulled out of the parking lot. "If Seth wanted her number he would have asked for it."

"You know she never did like to share her toys." Emmett laughed.

"Nova you're gonna have to deal with this at least until next year." I told her. She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Give me the paper." she said holding her hand out to Seth.

"Wh-"

"Give me the damn paper Seth." she growled. He handed her the paper and she tore it up before throwing it out the window.

"I wasn't gonna call her." he said.

"I know but that made me feel better." I giggled as she sunk back down in her seat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Nova's POV**

School was not something I enjoyed, at all. My days were spent sitting next to Nessie using our gifts to talk to each other without the humans knowing, and counting down the moments till lunch. In the cafeteria I would sit between Seth and Dad and listen as they laughed about what the other students thought about the Cullen family. One of the most interesting was that grandpa was a serial kidnapper who went from town to town snatching children from their families.

"In some ways that on is at least partly true." Uncle Edward laughed. "My parents were already dead of course, but Rosalie's weren't. Emmett's family was still alive and well, as was Bella's. Jasper and Alice, well I'm not sure about either of you."

"My momma was still alive, when I left to join the war." Jasper said, "She wasn't to happy with me though."

"So the happy Cullen family is really a band of children snatched from their homes." Alice laughed.

"I'm thrilled I was snatched from my home for the record." I said. "A cave isn't near as nice as Cullen Manor." They all laughed at me and daddy put is arm around my shoulder.

"Nice to know you'd pick us over a smelly cave, Nova-girl." he said. After lunch it went back to having mental conversations with Nessie until gym class where I actually had to semi pay attention. Today was dodge ball day meaning, stand by a wall and pretend to care until I got hit day. Nessie and I stood next to each other watching as the other students (mainly the guys dove for balls). Every so often we would dodge a hit or throw a ball towards someone, but for the most part we just hung back. At the end of class we headed back to the locker rooms to change, as I was putting my shoes on a little blond girl came up to me.

"Hey Nova," Tessa, I think that's what her name was, smiled. "That big guy you sat beside at lunch today, the one with his arm around you what was his name?"

"Oh Emmett." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, he seems like a really nice guy." Tessa said.

"He is, he might look scary but he's a big teddy bear." I told her.

'Are you to like, together?" she asked, Nessie giggled beside.

"No, not at all." I laughed. She nodded and then turned and walked away.

"Oh that was great." Nessie laughed. "That one will get replayed later."

"Sometimes I hate our gift." I said as we left the locker room. At the end of the day we met the others by the cars, Dad and Seth were the first there as always.

"Do the two of you even go to your last class?" I asked before throwing my backpack in the car.

"Oh you mean we're suppose to go to all five classes?" Daddy teased. "I thought the fifth was optional."

"You are an ass." I told him.

"He's apparently an ass that a little freshman girl has a crush on." Nessie laughed before putting a hand on both their arms and showed them the scene from the locker room. When it ended they both started laughing.

"Poor girl, if Rosie finds out she be getting glared at until the end of the year." Daddy said.

"Momma wouldn't be that mean." I smirked. When we made it to the house I threw my backpack at Seth and fell back on the couch.

"It's Friday, have I ever told all of you how much I love Friday?" I asked as Seth sat down beside me.

"Only every Friday since school started babygirl." Momma laughed. "You guys got anything planned for this weekend?"

"I don't know about these loser, but I'm going hunting with daddy." I told her with a smirk.

"Oh really cause I wasn't told this." she said.

"Must have slipped my mind angle." Daddy smiled. "We need a little bonding time, I promise we won't go to far. They may not have any grizzlies here, but I think I know where to find some black bears." He smiled at me.

"We'll be careful momma we always are." I promised.

"You better be, now take your bag up to your room."

**Emmett's POV**

Nova and left the house at ten the next day and headed out to a spot that I heard bears had been spotted in. I knew Nova didn't find hunting as much fun as the rest of us did, but this was how the two of us bonded, so she came for me. She climbed on my back after and hour of running through the trees and I carried her until I caught the scent, two young black bears, perfect for me and my babygirl.

"You ready to run?" I asked, she nodded and climbed down, taking off just seconds before I did. We took the bears down before they even knew we were there, and drained them quickly. Once we finished I stood and wiped what blood I could from my mouth and clothes, Nova of course hadn't spilt a drop.

"I swear you and your brother are such show offs." I said as she stood smirking at the mess I made. It amazed me how much she could look like Rose sometimes even though no part of Rose was in her.

"If you and the twins would be more careful you wouldn't make such a..." she trailed off and turned her head toward the trees, someone was coming. "Daddy?" she looked at me her eyes asking what she should do.

"Get behind me, I'll keep you safe." I told her moving so I blocked her from whoever was coming.

"So it is true." A black haired vampire woman came into sight, with several male vampires behind here.

"Maria," I hissed, "Jasper told you to stay away, we want no part in your war."

"My dear, if you wanted no part in my war, then why has your clan been stealing my soldiers." she smiled and tried to get a look at Nova.

"What are you talking about." I said with a clenched jaw.

"The halflings, every time one of my men has gone back to find them, they've been gone." she said. "Jasper's scent was caught the last time, but it seems as though you've been stealing them for a while."

"Daddy." Nova clinched the fabric of my shirt with her hand.

"Oh my dear that isn't your father," Maria motioned to one of the men, "Jonathan is your father." The man smiled at Nova.

"Hello my girl, I've been looking for you." he grind wickedly. "You really shouldn't have left that cave."

"Your not my dad." Nova spat. "I wanna go home." she told me.

"Leave us Maria, you're not getting any of them back." I said.

"Oh but I will," she laughed, "you have a week to say your goodbyes. Tell Jasper I'll be seeing him soon." With that they turned and ran back into the woods. I turned to Nova, who had tears running down her face and hugged her tightly.

"Don't let her take me away." she cried.

"Your not going anywhere." I promised. "Neither is Logan, or the twin, or Colby and Ashlyn; all of you are going to safe. We're going to keep all of you safe." She nodded.

"Can we go home now please, I wanna see momma." I kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, let's go. I need to tell everyone what happened." I carried her home, letting Edward see what had happened well before we made it to the house. Everyone was outside waiting for us, when we came into sight Rosalie ran up to us wrapping her arms around Nova.

"Your not going anywhere, do you understand me. I will kill that bitch if she even tries to put a hand on any of you." she said.

"How many did she have with her Emmett?" Jasper asked. as we got closer to the house.

"At least five with her, whether she has more near by or not, I couldn't tell you." I told him. "She caught your sent when they went looking for Colby and Ashlyn and came looking for us."

"Of course, vampires aren't enough for her, she needs to us hybrids now to so she can win that never-ending war." Jasper growled. "She will not get them, there not pawns to be used in her game, they're children." I nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Seth asked.

"She's giving us a week before she comes for them." I said.

"Her army's not very big from what I can see of it, and she doesn't want o add many more for fear of Volturi involvement." Alice said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Why don't we just tell the Volturi she's building an army?" Nova asked.

"Aro and I still haven't spoken since they came for Nessie," Carlisle told her, "I doubt they would be much help, and if we call them her they might want to say something about the size of our family now."

"Could we call some of the wolves here?" Jacob asked.

"And maybe Tanya and the others?" Nessie added. "Surly they would help us."

"I believe that may be our only option." Carlisle sighed. "I'll go call Tanya. Jacob?"

"I'll talk to Sam, the whole pack my not be able to make the trip, but I'm sure he'll send half of them. Leah, Quil, and Embry will come even if he says not to."

"So we prepare to fight." Bella said, "The girls and I will need Jasper's lesson, Jacob and Seth might need it again to." I stiffened.

"Nessie and Nova are too young to be out there." I said.

"Someone will need to be by the younger ones." Edward told me, "They'll need to know this to keep themselves and the others safe should any newborns get past us."

"We'll start tomorrow night, I think we should all stay out of school until this is over with." Jasper said.

"I'll take care of it," Esme told him, "we'll get everything sorted out."

"Nova, Nessie, you and the boys go sit with the kids we're gonna go see what we can find out." Jasper told them, "Shall we?" he turned toward the woods and we followed behind him."

**A/N: So here's chapter 20, I'd really like some feedback on this one guys. The whole Maria's Army thing wasn't originally part of my plan but it's there now and I wanna know what you guys think about it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Seth POV**

I never thought I would have to feel the worry Jake did all those years ago when the Volturi was coming for Nessie, but now I was. This vampire, Maria, she wanted to take my Nova away, and not just Nova, but the twins and Logan, Colby and Ashlyn. I wouldn't let her, even if I had to face down the whole army myself, this was my family too and no one would harm them.

"Seth?" I looked up and saw Nova standing in the doorway of my room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I walked over and grabbed her hand as we walked downstairs to join the others. everyone was gathered in the living room ready to head out for Jasper's lesson. Even the little kids were up and ready to go, they had been told about everything that had happened and we're just as worried as everyone else. There was no use trying to hide it though, once the other wolves and Tanya's coven got here they would be asking questions. We all ran together to a clearing we could use for the fighting lesson.

"Seth and I will shift and watch, the little kids can sit with us while you show the girls what to do." Jacob said before we ran into the woods and shifted. We returned to the clearing laying on our stomachs, Logan and Colby climbed onto my back and Nova leaned against me. Jasper walked to the middle of the clearing and everyone's gaze followed him.

"Most of you still remember this little training course from the last time we fought newborns, but for Bella and the girls this will be fairly new." he said, "Peter and Charlotte have agreed to come join us to face Maria, and I'd hope they'd be here by now, but we'll have to start without them. Emmett?" Nova stiffened beside me and her dad shot her a smile. "As we all know Emmett isn't known for thinking his attacks all the way through, he goes straight for the kill. This is how newborns think and how most of the ones in Maria's army will function. Ready Emmett." With that Emmett pounced at his brother, going straight for Jasper, but he couldn't get a grip. Jasper evaded his moves and eventually pinned Emmett to the ground.

"Damn it." Emmett grumbled, Jasper laughed.

"Just remember not obvious kills moves or attacks." Jasper said, "They'll be ill trained, but you won't." he smiled our way. "Nova, let's see if you can outwit with your father." Nova smiled and ran over to them. "Em, don't hold back on her, and Nova let him have it." Emmett jumped at Nova and she smirked before side stepping out of his way. This repeated for a few minutes before Nova jumped on his back and put her hands on wither side of his head.

"Gotcha daddy." she said, extremely proud of herself.

"Good job Nova." Jasper smiled. "Nessie your up." After Nessie, Bella was up, then all the Cullen's took turns sparing each other. The little kids got a kick out of it and of course wanted to go and try it for themselves, so they fought each other much to our entertainment. When everything was done it was late and the kids were drifting to sleep. Nessie and Nova climbed on mine and Jake's back, the girls with Nessie and the boys with Nova and we carried them home. Rosalie and Emmett took Logan and the twins when we got to the house

"Twenty minutes out here and then straight to bed." Rosalie told Nova. "You may not being going to school tomorrow but Nanna has your makeup and you will do it."

"Okay momma," she smiled. "Go change Seth." she said pushing my shoulder.

**Nova POV**

Training with Jasper was better than I thought it would be. For a moment I could forget the danger and just pretend it was a game, like we played in gym class at school. The game was over now though, and everything came crashing back. Seth wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent.

"I'm scared Seth." I said. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and the little kids."

"No one is gonna get hurt." he said. "We're all gonna be fine, and when this is all over we'll go back to school. You and can graduate for the first of many times." he smiled. "Then we can start our lives together, maybe get away from the madness of the Cullen house for a while."

"That'd be nice, to be just Seth and Nova for a while." I told him. "I'm gonna have to hunt more this week." I sighed. "I hate hunting."

"I'll go with a couple times." he kissed the top of my head. "We'll get through this Nova-girl, I know we will."

"I really hope so Seth, I'm not ready to lose all this." I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"We better head inside, before your momma comes to kill me." he chuckled and we head toward the door.

The next morning Peter and Charlotte arrived and Jasper went right to introducing them to Colby and Ashlyn. They were all smiles and laughs despite the danger facing us all. Seth sat close beside me Logan in the floor in front of us sketching something no one was allowed to see. When Tanya and her coven arrived Jacob and Seth went to speak with Garrett and Nessie came to sit beside me.

"This is all too much like the last time." she said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Was it bad?" I asked, "No ones ever spoken much about it to me."

"They thought I was an immortal child, because Tanya and Kate's other sister Irina saw me form a distance. There mother was killed because she made an immortal child and it frightened her, so she went Aro." Nessie spoke slowly, "I don't remember much of what happened next, I was still very young, I know Alice left and I couldn't figure out why. Then the others started leaving and daddy told me I had to stay because people were coming to meet me. It was important that I show them how special I was, I was so scared that everyone else was gonna leave." She looked up at me. "Then everyone started arriving. Frist Tanya than all the others, I met them all, showed them what I was, and they agreed to help us. I didn't fully understand what was going like I do now, but I knew that everyone was afraid."

"Were you there? When they came?" I asked.

"Yes, I met Aro, showed him my gift. It wasn't enough though." her voice broke. "Aunt Alice still hadn't come back and everyone thought that a bad sign, but right when things were about to get bad, daddy called for her and she came. She brought the other hybrid and they to let us be, they had no cause to attack." she smiled at me. "Everything worked out then, it'll work out this time to."

"Your probably right Nessie, but I'm still gonna be scared shitless till it's over." I laughed.

"Language Nova, we have guest." Nanna said from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry Nanna." I smiled and looked over at Jacob and Seth, Colby and Logan had made their way into the boy's laps.

"They won't leave Garrett's side as long as he keeps telling war stories." Nessie giggled, "It was the same way last time, of course back then Garrett's eyes were red."

"Indeed they were." Kate said as she sat down across from us, amazing what shock therapy will do for a vampires appetite." We all laughed. "It's amazing how much you favor your parents even though you're not genetically theirs. When you laugh you look just like your mother."

"Daddy says when I'm angry I look so much like her it's scary." I laughed.

**Rosalie's POV**

I tried to stay strong when I was in front of my kids, but when I was alone with Emmett I lost it. Dry sobs rocked my body as he held me and ran a hand through my hair. I had my family and now someone was trying to take it from me, all four of my babies.

"I will kill her Emmett." I said as I found my voice again. "I'm going to kill her and anyone who get's in my way."

"I know you will Angle, you and both will do whatever it takes to keep them safe." he sighed, "Just promise, you'll keep yourself safe, for them, for me."

"I will Emmett, I promise you that." I kissed my husband before laying my head on his chest. "We're gonna be okay."

"I know we will Rosie, Tanya's here, so are Peter and Charlotte, the wolves will be here tomorrow. We'll make it through this." That night all the kids slept in our room, the twins snuggled in bed with us and Nova and Logan on a pile of blankets in the floor. Having all of them together was best for me right now, it kept me sane. I knew Alice and Jasper were doing the same spending all the time they could with Colby and Ashlyn now, if the worst should happen.

I knew Seth was upset, it hurt him to even think about leaving Nova for a second, being without her wasn't an option for him. If nothing else I knew he would keep her safe and out of harms way. He was going to keep Nova, Logan and the twins during the fight. Jacob and Nessie would have Colby and Ashlyn. If things weren't going well they had been told to run and not look back, we would find them if we could.

Leah, Embry, Quil, and a few other wolves arrived early the next morning. Nova and Nessie were beyond thrilled to see them when they woke up, having the other half of her family here really helped calm Nova's fears. Logan and Colby kept theirselves distracted from everything going on by sitting with Garrett and listening to his war stories. Emalie, Maggie, and Ashlyn took advantage of having some new faces in the house and put on a fashion show anytime someone would watch. They were all very good at distracting themselves, pretending for even a moment that everything was okay. I tried to spend as much time as I could with each of my children, taking Logan out in the garage to work on cars, playing dress up with the girls, and sitting with my Nova. Countless times since Maria found her and Emmett in the woods she had come and laid her head in my lap as I was sitting on the couch. I would run my fingers through her hair like I did when she was younger.

"Momma?" she sat up to look at me.

"What is it my sweet girl?" I asked.

"I love you, you know that right." she said. "I don't think I tell you and daddy enough, but I really do. One of my very first memories is seeing you in the cave for the first time. Until then I'd never felt safe before, but when you picked me up I felt like everything was gonna be okay."

"I promise you no matter what, daddy and I will keep you safe." I hugged her tightly. "You, and Logan, and the twins have made me happier then I ever thought I could be in this life. I love you all so much, and I won't let anyone harm you." We stayed on the couch until she fell asleep, then I went to my twins room, both of them were laying side by side on one of the bed.

"Hi mommy." Maggie said as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello babygirls." I kissed both of them. "I love you both very much, you know that right."

"We know mommy." Emalie smiled. "We love you too."

"And daddy, and Logan, and Nova." Maggie added.

"Goodnight Twinies." I hugged each of them and then went over to Logan's room. He was in bed reading when I walked in.

"Is it a good book Logan?" I asked causing him to look up.

"Yeah, Seth got it for me, it's got different cars in it." he said, "Do you wanna see?" I nodded and went to sit beside him so he could show me the pictures of the different cars.

"That's really cool buddy." I kissed the top of his head.

"Momma, I don't want them to take us away." he said. "I like it here, with the family."

"Daddy and I are going to do everything we can to keep you here." I promised him, "Even if we can't stay here, Nova and Seth will keep you and the twins safe. Now get some sleep, I think Uncle Jasper wants to do some more training tomorrow. Good night baby boy, I love you."

"I love you to momma, good night." I walked out in the hallway and was met by Emmett.

"Making your rounds?" he asked, I nodded. "I took Nova to her room, all this stress is wearing her out, I think we should make her hunt tomorrow. She'll need the extra strength."

"Your right, the twins and Logan need to go too." I sighed. "They'll all need to be at they're best when the time comes. We should probably take them hunting everyday between now and when Maria brings her army."

"I think that's a good idea Rosie." he kissed me, "Let's go join the others downstairs." I nodded and let him pull me toward the staircase.

**A/N: So I didn't think I would update so soon, but I couldn't stop writing. This story is coming to a close I think, sometime after the battle. I'm really happy with all the love and support you guys have shown for this story, thank you guys so much. Also, Ashlin you left me a review asking me to email you when I updated again, I would be more than happy to do that but your email didn't come through in your review. So if you could try it again or PM me I'll let you know when I update.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Nova's POV**

The day Maria's army was supposed to arrive I awoke earlier, the sun was just coming up and the only ones I could hear moving around were the vampires in the house. I'd been hunting everyday this week and I could tell the vampire half of me was more profound because of it. I hadn't slept near as late this week and my hearing and sight were better than usual. Nessie suggested I start hunting as often as she and the others do, but I wasn't feeling it. I'd rather only hunt when I needed it, and I only need to once every couple of months. Having to go anymore than that was a pain. I got of bed and dressed for the day before heading downstairs. Momma and Daddy were sitting on one of the couches talking to Peter and Charlotte who were on the loveseat across from them. I sat next to daddy and leaned against him, his arm wrapped around me.

"Your up early Nova-girl." he said before kissing the top of my head.

"I don't feel the need to sleep as much when I hunt more." I sighed. "I don't think I could sleep anyway."

"I know babygirl." momma said. "We'll all be okay I promise you that." she patted my leg.

"Maria's armies are never well planned out or well-trained." Peter said, "Trust me on this, your Uncle and I once lived in that hell. The surprise of your wolves should be enough to throw them off guard so we can attack. I dare say the battle will be short-lived." he gave me a small smile.

"I hope all of you are right, I hate worrying about everyone." I sighed. I stood from my seat and walked to the piano room and sat down at the bench. I let my fingers run over the keys before I started playing. It had been forever since I'd even thought about playing but my fingers remember what to do. I played without paying much attention to the melody coming from the keys. I began to wish I had taken music more seriously as child, like Nessie had, instead of only learning the basics.

"And to think you use to make fun of me for spending so much time practicing my scales." Nessie said as she came to sit beside me.

"I needed to clear my mind, this seemed like the best way to do it." I smiled at her. She put her head on my shoulder. "You know you've always been more like a big sister to me than a cousin right." I said as tears started to build up behind my eyes.

"Oh Nova." she hugged me. "I remember when your dad called and told Aunt Ali they were bringing you home. I'd never been around another child before and when mom told me Aunt Rose was bringing another one home I was so happy." she smiled. "I asked mom if I could play dolls with you, and Aunt Ali told me I would have share mine with you cause you wouldn't have any.I was so upset at the thought of you not having any toys that I made Jacob take me to the cabin so I could find a doll to give you."

"You gave it to me the night you met me, and I still have it upstairs in my room." we were both crying, but had smiles on our faces.

"You weren't meant to be part of this family Nova, no matter what happens today know that." Nessie hugged me once more.

"There you two are," momma said from the doorway, "breakfast time." he gave us a smile and we walked with her to kitchen. Seth, Jacob and the little kids were already in there a plate of food in front of them.

"I never thought I'd see the day Nova Lillian Hale-McCarty was out of bed before me." Jacob laughed. I glared at him and took a seat beside Seth, in a matter of hours we would be facing our deaths.

**Nessie's POV**

I had flashbacks as I rode to the clearing on Jacob's back, it had been so long since the Volturi came but the memories were still fresh. If it weren't for Colby and Ashlyn squirming in front of me I might have actually believed I was back there. Nova and I would keep the kids with us, on Seth and Jacob, in case we needed to run. I glanced over at Nova, Logan and the twins in front of her, she looked like she might cry again. She was so scared and I didn't blame her, although everyone said things would be okay I wasn't so sure. We stopped at the clearing, the nine of us hanging back a bit while our family, Peter and Charlotte and the other wolves built a sort of wall around us. Rosalie turned and walked over to us.

"Jacob, Seth if things don't go well you run with them and run hard." Rosalie said. "No matter what happens, know I love you all, even you smelly dogs." she gave the boys a small smile. "Stay behinds not matter what." She walked back and joined the others and we waited. When the shadows finally emerged from the trees everyone tensed. They were a nice sized army, but nowhere near what the Volturi had bought. Maria stepped forward a smirk on her face.

"Jasper and Peter, what a surprise." she said. "I see you've brought all the children for me, plus another." momma hissed.

"You won't touch them Maria." Jasper said, "They're just kids, not soldiers."

"They are mine!" she yelled. "If I have to fight you for them I will."

"Then bring it on bitch cause you're not getting my kids." Rosalie snapped, and then the fight started. It was all so fast, teeth and fur, pale skin, and body parts being ripped away. Once an a while I would catch a glance of my family and so far no one was hurt. Maria's numbers began to drop quickly, Ashlyn had her little face hidden in my chest. Colby watch no doubt looking for his dad.

_"I think we're winning."_ Logan's voice sounded in my head, Nova was smiling so I guess he sent it to her too. I could tell Jacob wanted to be out there, I could feel his muscle tense and react every so often under us and could only guess he was living the fight in Leah's mind. I ran a hand through his fur to try to relax him. We watched as Maria's solders dropped. Now it was only her and the ones she said were Nova and the little kids fathers. They were the eldest of the newborns and the most prepared. They kept a guard around Maria and once they had all fallen she was all that was left.

**Jasper POV**

I would be the one to end Maria's life, it was something I should have done long ago. When all her soldiers were destroyed Emmett restrained her. Peter and I made our way up to face her, once her pride and joy now her enemy.

"I created you both and now you turn against me." she spat.

"You are nothing more than a monster." Peter said, "Death will be to good for you." With that he turned away.

"You have threaten my family, I tried to let you be Maria, but now I know what I must do." I placed my hands on either side of her head and ripped her head from her body. I tossed it to the side and turned away from her. "Jacob, Seth, take them back to the house we'll be home as soon as we take care of the bodies." They nodded and turned to run toward the house.

**Rosalie POV**

Going back to the house knowing that my babies were waiting for me, and that they were safe was the greatest feeling in the world. I walked inside and found Nessie and Jacob in the living room sitting side by side.

"They're all upstairs in your room, waiting for you and Emmett." Nessie said. I smiled at her before taking Emmett's hand and heading up the stairs. When we made it to the room they were all sitting on the bed, even Seth sat with Emalie on his lap. We walked over and sat on the side opposite him and Nova and Logan crawled into Emmett's lap. Seth put Emalie down and stood to leave.

"Seth, stay." I said. "Your as much apart of my family as anyone else in this room." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Rosalie." he said sitting back down. We sat in mine and Emmett's room the rest of the day, talking and watching movies. Seth, Nova and the kids fell asleep on the bed late that night and Emmett and I stood and left the room.

"We're lucky as hell Rosie." he said giving me a quick kiss. "We've got four amazing kids, a great extended family and one hell of a future son-in-law."

"I know, I thankful for every bit of it. Our fairytale." I smiled. We walked downstairs where everyone was sitting, minus Colby, Ashlyn, Jacob and Nessie.

"Everyone asleep?" Esme asked as we took a seat.

"Yes finally." I smiled. "They were all still pretty riled up."

"Ashlyn and Colby insisted on staying up until Peter and Charlotte left." Alice said. "They promised to visit again soon."

"I'm glad they have an excuse to visit more now," Jasper smiled.

"I'm just glad this all over and we can get back to our lives." I said. "We can all return to school, the girls and the dogs can work toward graduating for the first time."

"Oh I'm sure Nova will be thrilled to start back to school." Bella laughed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine until the extra blood she's taken has been used up." I smirked. "Then she'll be back to her old grumpy self."

"The little monster we know and love." Emmett chuckled.

**A/N: So there it is you guys, I'm thinking one more chapter than and epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me, I love all the reviews I've gotten. You guys are great.**


	23. Note

**Okay guys so it's taking me a little bit to update this time and I'm supper sorry. For one I'm suffering from extreme writers block on this story right now, I don't know why but after a few good chapters I'm just stuck. Another thing is, I was all ready to end this story but now I don't know if I want to just yet. I'm thinking I might skip a few years to Nessie and Nova's graduation and pick with they're ivies with the boys. What do you guys think? End now, or keep going for a bit longer? I probably won't update till I get a little bit f feedback so let me know ASAP. **


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay so since you most of you guys aren't ready to let this go yet I think I'll keep going for a bit. However, it'll be more like one-shots covering the next year or two of the girl's lives. I'm only going keep this going for another ten chapters at the most and the updating won't be regular because I've began work on another story. I hope you guys have enjoyed this and continue to do so.**

**chapter 23.**

**Nova's POV**

"I'm dead, I'm beyond dead." Nessie groaned as she fell back her bed. "Once dad finds out he's gonna kill me and then he'll kill Jacob." I sat down beside her.

"I don't understand why you two couldn't wait another couple of months." I sighed. "Aunt Ali already has the weddings planned and the dresses bought, after that Jake knocking you up wouldn't have mattered."

"I don't know Nova." she said turning her head to look at me. "It's not like we sat down and planned it, it just sorta happened. We didn't expect this, grandpa didn't even think either of us would be able to have children."

"Well apparently we can." I told her with a small smile. "How long have you known?"

"A week." she said so quite I almost didn't hear her.

"How the hell have you kept this from your dad that long?" I asked.

"Believe me it hasn't been easy." she sighed. "You're the first one I've told Nova, I don't know what the others are gonna think. What if they're mad? What if Jacob doesn't want this?"

"They probably will be mad at first," I told her, "but they'll get over it. You and Jacob aren't some teenage fling, you two are getting married, and starting a family. Jake will be thrilled about the baby. You really need to tell him, and grandpa, we need to make sure everything is okay with the little monster." I put my hand over where her's rested on her stomach.

"Did you just call my baby a monster." she laughed.

"Nessie we're all monsters." I smiled. "You should probably tell Jacob while the others gone for a hunt, that way you can both tell the rest of the family when they get home." She nodded and stood from the bed.

"Run with me?"

"Well I'm not staying here by myself." I laughed. "Besides if you're gonna get him to focus on you I'll need to get Seth out of the room so the pause whatever game they're playing." We both giggle before leaving Edward and Bella's house and sprinting through the woods towards the main house. Sure enough the boys were staring at the TV controllers in their hands, lost to the world. They said hello but continued the game, I rolled my eyes at Nessie.

"Hey Seth I need you to come help me with something." I said. The game paused and they turned to face us. Seth's face lit up when he met my eyes, just like it always did whenever he saw me. "Can you come help?"

"Yea, let's go." he walked over and took my hand. "Don't screw the game up." he called to Jake as we left the room.

"Sure, sure." Jake laughed. I lead him upstairs to my room and sat on my bed, he sat down beside me and I leaned against his chest.

"What'd ya need Nova-girl?" he asked.

"Nothing, Nessie needed to talk to Jake alone before the family got back." I told him,

"What's going on?"

"Nessie found out she's pregnant." I told him. "She's known for about a week, but she just told me today."

"Damn, Edward's gonna kill Jacob." Seth said. "I'm happy for them, and I know Jake's gonna be thrilled, but Edward, and your momma." I sighed.

"Well if anything else tonight will be interesting." I told him. "Grandpa didn't even think it was possible for us to have kids."

"Well now we know otherwise." he smiled at me.

"What if I can't though, what if it's just Nessie? We're not exactly alike Seth, Nessie and I are completely different." I looked down at my lap. Seth put his hand under my chin and made me look at him.

"If you can, you will." he said. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, okay?" I nodded. "Right now, let's get through your graduation, the weddings and Nessie's little announcement." I smiled up him.

"I love you, you know that right."

Of course." he gave me a quick kiss, "I love you too."

"You guys can come down now." Nessie yelled from the living room.

"Let's go." I sighed. "Momma, daddy and the others should be back soon, and Nessie and Jake are gonna need us." We walked downstairs hand in hand. "You know it's nice not being the one that's in trouble for once."

"Shut up Nova." Nessie laughed. "Did you tell him?"

"Of course." I snorted. "You know I tell Seth everything." We sat in the living room after that, Nessie and I between our guys as the played video games. When we heard the cars pull onto the gravel driveway everyone froze. "Here it goes." I said as the first car door shut. Our family made they're way into the house, Logan came over and sat in the chair across from Seth. My little brother wasn't quite so little anymore, he was about the size of a human twelve year-old now and only a foot shorter than me. Colby followed behind him, both he and Ashlyn were a few inches shorter than Logan, and they both could still easily pass as twins. Emalie and Maggie looked about a year younger than the others, as soon as they went upstairs to clean off. The adults followed closely behind, casting glances our way, Jasper no doubt could feel the tension in the air and Uncle Eddy could tell we were hiding something.

"Did you have a nice hunt Logan?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"It was okay, I didn't really feel like going this time, but Colby didn't want to be the only boy." he sighed. "Well I'm gonna go upstairs and play Xbox, coming Colby?"

"Yeah, see ya later Nova." the left the room, and once Ashlyn headed upstairs the adults came in the room to join us.

"Wanna tell us why Jacob and Seth are counting to a thousand and Nessie is reciting Hamlet in her head?" Edward asked. "Honestly, Nova's the only one who knows how to not act suspicious."

"What did the four of you do?" Momma asked.

"For once, I am innocent." I said. "That feels nice to say and know I'm telling the truth." Daddy chuckled.

"So what happened?" Aunt Bella asked.

"I think all you guys should sit down." Nessie said.

"What is Renesmee?" Edward gave her a serious look.

"Promise me you won't be to mad, or blame Jacob." Nessie looked at her parents.

"Please, Renesmee just tell us." Bella begged.

"Jacob and I are going to have a baby, I found out last week." Everyone stood completely still for a moment, then...

"You damn dog!" Uncle Edward jumped at Jacob grabbing at his neck. "She's still my daughter for a few more months, you couldn't have kept in your pants until after the wedding!"

"Daddy! Stop it!" Nessie screamed grabbing her dads arm. "Your gonna hurt him." You could see Edward regaining his humanity as he released Jacob and took a step back.

"We're going hom, all four of us." he said. "We're going to talk this over, than tomorrow you will see grandpa so we can make sure everything's okay." Nessie nodded and she and Jake followed her parents out the door.

"Your luck it wasn't you two." Momma said. "Seth would have been thrown off the roof."

"He fears you just enough to believe that." I laughed. "I told you all I was innocent."

"Exactly how long have you known about the baby?" Daddy asked.

"A couple of hours, I was amazed she'd kept it a secret as long as she has. We all know my dear sweet cousin is not one to keep secrets." Daddy sat down beside and put his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm sure it's been killing her kiddo." he laughed before changing the subject. "You should have seen the black bear your brother got today." he grinned. "Kid wasn't thirsty, but he couldn't pass it up so he took some blood and then gave it to Maggie and Emma."

"I thought they seemed a bit cleaner this time."

"That's only because they didn't kill the bear." momma sighed. "You and Logan maybe skilled hunters, but your father and sisters are hopeless."

"Well I'm heading up to bed, I'm sure Nessie will be here first thing in the morning." I kissed Seth, then hugged momma and daddy before heading upstairs.

**Seth's POV**

Nessie and Jacob came over at eight the next morning to talk with Doc, Nova was still in bed so Ness headed straight to her room. Jacob sat down in the kitchen with me and grabbed a plate of eggs and sausage.

"So how was last night?" I asked.

"Horrible, and wonderful all at the same time." he chuckled. "I really think Edward would have killed me if Nessie wouldn't have stopped him. Bella said she's happy, she just wished we would have waited till after the weddings. I understand of course, but I'm still happy that we get to have a family of our own." I nodded. "Have you and Nova talked about it yet?"

"We did a little yesterday." I told him, "She's worried that she won't be able to have kids, since she's a bit different than Nessie is. I told not to worry about it, if it happens it happens." Nessie came down moments later with a very unhappy looking Nova following behind.

"Grandpa's waiting for us in the study." Nessie said, and we all followed her downstairs. Over night Carlisle's study had shifted to resemble a doctor's office, complete with examining table and ultrasound.

"Leftovers from Bella." he said with a smile. "Have a seat Nessie." Nessie hopped up on the table and Carlisle began to take measurements of her stomach and ask her questions. She had a tiny bump, a human wouldn't be able to see it, but anyone in this family could clearly see it.

"We won't do an ultrasound today, but we will within the next week our two. I don't think you'll progress near as fast as your mother did, but you won't go a full nine months either. I think five is probably a safe bet. I'd expect to notice a few changes within the next couple of weeks." he hugged her, "You kids never stop surprising me." he said.

"That's our job grandpa." Nessie laughed, he smiled at her than turned to Nova.

"Let me make it through her surprise before you give me one to deal with okay?" he asked hugging his other granddaughter.

"Oh course grandpa, I'd hate for mom to kill Seth before I got to marry him." Nova said.

"Well we're all done here, you kids go have fun, I've got some work to do." We told him bye before heading back upstairs. Nessie and Jake had to go tell Edward and Bella what Carlisle said, so Nova and I decide to go for a walk.

"We should go back to La Push for a while after the weddings." Nova said.

"Seriously?" I asked smiling. It was no secret that I'd missed my mom and sister but I'd never ask my Nova to leave her family.

"Yeah, I miss Forks." she sighed. "I think that'd be a good place for us to live. Try and be on our own for a while."

"I'd like that, and I'm sure mom and Leah would love for us to be close." I smiled at her. "What about Nessie and Jacob?"

"We'll come back and visit and I'll make sure I'm here when it's time for the baby." she told me I just think it's best for us right now." I nodded and we continued on our walk.

Rosalie POV

After Nessie shocking announcement it was nice to be able to go to the girls graduation Monday and pretend to be a normal human family. Usually graduation ceremonies were dull and boring to those of in the Cullen family since we'd been through so many, but this one was different. Today our girls graduated for the first time. We took our seats, everyone watching as the Cullen family filled the auditorium; minus Alice and Jasper who had stayed home with Logan, Emma, Maggie, Colby and Ashlyn.

I sat between Emmett and Seth, as much as I hated to admit it he was a pretty good kid. He always put Nova first no matter what. After he finished school she suggested he go and stay with his mom for a while, but he wouldn't go for more than a month, because he might upset my Nova. He always made sure she was safe when Emmett and I weren't around, and gave us time with her when we wanted it. Logan and the twins treated him like an older brother, and he loved them almost as much as he loved Nova.

The ceremony started, the valedictorian giving her speech before the principle stood to begin handing out diploma's. Nessie came before Nova, and walked across the stage flashing a bright smile our way. We all clipped as she got her diploma and returned to her seats. Moments later my Nova's name was called and she made her way up to the stage. Her eyes met mine and I gave her a smile, that I'm sure was full of pride. Emmett took my hand in his and I turned to kiss his cheek. Our little girl was all grown up.

**A/N: Well there you go. Like I said it may be a few weeks before w new chapters up, I need to make sure I know exactly what I want to happen. **


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Nova's POV

"I can't believe your making me do this by myself, we were suppose to do this together." I said to Nessie as she worked on my hair.

"Your getting married Nova, not traveling around the world." she laughed. "I'll be there, just not in my wedding dress, because there is no way I would fit it now." Nessie was almost three months into her five month pregnancy and there was no hiding it now. According to grandpa she was now almost five months along by human standards, and she had a nice sized baby bump. She was going to find out what she was having next week when Seth and I came back from Forks. Momma and Daddy had bought us some land on the rez and Nanna had built us a house there. After the wedding tonight we were heading back to La Push to see it for the first time.

"I'm gonna miss you Nova." Nessie sighed. "Promise you'll call as soon as you get there?"

"Right after I get off the phone with momma and daddy." I told her.

"That's right, I get the first phone call." I smiled as Momma's face joined Nessie's in the mirror. "You sure you wanna do this, last chance to back down." she joked.

"I'm nervous, but more than ready." I told her. "Where's daddy?"

"Aunt Ali needed some help, he'll be waiting for you on the back porch when the time comes." she smiled at me.

"I'm all done here." Nessie said stepping back. My hair was pulled into an elegant side braid, with a white flower pinned to the top. I stood and hugged my cousin.

"Thank you so much." I said before turning to momma. "How much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes, Esme's gonna make sure everyone is seated then Alice will come and get us." she said hugging me. "You really are all grown up aren't you." she said. "Your not that scared little girl I found in the cave."

"Thank you for finding me, and bringing me home." I said. "Without you and daddy I never would have met Seth, and this wouldn't be happening." we hugged again.

"Alright, as touching as this mother daughter moment is, there is a very anxious wolf down there waiting for you." Alice smiled.

"Well let's not keep him waiting. I'd hate for him to lose control and shift." I laughed as we left the room. As momma said daddy was waiting for me on the back porch, he kissed momma then offered me his arm.

"Your beautiful babygirl." he said before kissing the top of my head.

"I'm gonna go tell Edward to start playing, you all know your cues." Alice said before disappearing. My wedding guest list was strictly vampires and wolves, plus Charlie, Sue and the other imprints. All of our cousin from Alaska had come, both wolf packs, Peter and Charlotte, and all the other covens that had become part of my family over the years. Uncle Jasper was going to marry, and Uncle Edward was playing the piano for us; as far as I was concerned m wedding was perfect. When the music started Nessie and momma made their way down the aisle, daddy and I waited a few moments before following. When Seth's eyes met mine his face lit up and he got that goofy Seth grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile. I was getting ready to marry my best friend. The guy I've been in love with almost all of my life and I couldn't be happier than I was at this very moment. Daddy handed me over to Seth and we took our places in front of Uncle Jasper, who smiled brightly at me. We exchanged vows, and then Seth kissed me and everyone cheered. I was now Nova Lillian Clearwater.

After the wedding reception came to an end we made our way to the front of the house, where daddy's old jeep was waiting. I was crying as I looked to my parents and younger sibling, I would be back in a week but not to stay and I was going to miss them. I went to the twins first and hugged each of them.

"Be good okay, don't give momma and daddy too much trouble." I said. "Trust me they have rules for a reason, broken bones are not fun." They both smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you Nova." Maggie said hugging me again.

"Call us everyday." Emalie smiled and I hugged her tightly before turning to Logan.

"Keep them in line, and keep Colby company." I said. "I'm gonna miss you so much baby bro." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Be good, I love you."

"I love you too Nova, I'm coming to see you guys as soon as they let me." I smiled at him, before moving on to my parents. Daddy gave me a small smile.

"Remember, just because your moving away doesn't mean you're getting rid of us." he said. "Momma's go eyes everywhere." I laughed and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." I said.

"Love you too my little monster, be careful out there." he kissed the top of my head before handing me over to momma.

"I waited so long for a child, and now I'm giving you up." she laughed.

"Not giving me up, I'm still you little girl." I said. "I just won't be as close."

"I love you Nova." she hugged me tightly.

"Love you to momma." We said goodbye to everyone else. before getting in the jeep and driving away.

"Let's go see our new house Mrs. Clearwater." Seth smiled.

"Please, I can't wait to see what Nanna built for us." I said. "It's going to be amazing.

**Logan's POV**

I watched as my big sister drove away and fought back the tears. I was gonna suck not having her and Seth right down the hall anymore, they we're my best friends and now they were gone. I scanned the crowd for Colby but couldn't find him, so I walked over to Jasper and Alice who were talking with Seth's sister Leah. I stood back a bit so they could finish talking and caught the end of their conversation.

"You've got to be kidding," Alice sighed, "this whole imprint thing is getting a bit ridiculous."

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm sure no parent likes having one of us tell them this when their childs still so young." Leah said. "You know if I could stop it I would have waited."

"I figure something was up when he and Logan were hanging around you and Embry, all night." Jasper said. "I knew you hadn't imprinted on Logan since you'd met him before, I just needed you to confirm it was Colby." Holy shit, Leah imprinted on Colby.

"Apparently there was a lot of imprint going on tonight," Leah sighed. "Embry and Brady are having a nice little chat with Rosalie and Emmett right now." Damn it, my sisters too. "I guess you our pack and you coven joining forces was meant to be after all. As was all of you finding your children, I don't think any of us would have gotten our happy ever after." I turned and walked away from them as anger built up inside me. So now, Colby would have a mare and so would the twins, but what about me? Leah was the only girl wolf and all the girl vampires I knew had mates. I walked out to the back yard caught up in my thoughts, until I heard crying. I looked around and found Ashlyn sitting under a tree her knees pulled against her chest, her face buried in her hands.

"Ashlyn?" I walked over and sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Maggie and Emma left me, they wanted to go spy on your parents while the talk to Embry and Brady." she said through her sobs. "Colby didn't want to sit with me either, so I came out here, all alone."

"I know how ya feel." I sighed and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Well then let's me alone together." she said. "Then maybe we won't be so lonely." I smiled and put my arm around her.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." I said, we both drifted to sleep in the back yard.

**Rosalie's POV**

"Well isn't that cute." Jasper said as we stood in front of a sleeping Logan and Ashlyn. "Maybe not all or kids will end of wolves after all."

"They do look cute together don't they." I sighed as Alice took a picture. I'm sure Nova's gonna flip when I tell her about all that happened after she left the for Forks. Embry had imprinted on Emalie, Brady on Maggie, and Leah on Colby. Thinks to my little twins being the spies they knew about they're imprint and were slightly creeped out by how old Brady and Embry were, but still happy with. Colby on the other hand was blissfully unaware of his imprint with Leah, although he spent most of the night chatting with her. No doubt Ashlyn and Logan had noticed what was going on, poor kids probably thought they were losing their best friends.

"Let's get them inside." Emmett said. "It's pretty chilly out tonight." Jasper picked up Ashlyn and Emmett followed suit with Logan.

"You all do realize we're well on our way to having five teenage hybrids in the house was right, two boys and three girls." Alice said.

"Please no more talk of them growing up for the day." I told her, "I've had all I can take." Just then my phone when off. "Hello."

"Hey momma, we stopped at a hotel for the night, we're gonna head to the house in the morning." Nova's voice brought a smiled to my face. "How's everything at the house?" I then went on to tell her about all the imprints that were announced after they left. "No shit." she laughed.

"Yes, and then we walk out in the back yard and your brother and Ashlyn are cuddled up under a tree asleep." I said. "I'll have to have Aunt Ali send you the picture."

"It sounds like you guys have had a busy night." she joked.

"Yes we have, well I let you go baby girl. Enjoy you wedding night, I love you."

"Love you to momma." she said before hanging up. We put Logan to bed and checked on the twins, who were fast asleep, before going down to the living room. I sat down leaning back against Emmett who wrapped an arm around me. Carmen and Eleazar were sitting across from us.

"Your daughter looked wonderful tonight, both she and Nessie have become wonderful young ladies." Carmen said.

"I just wish they wouldn't have grown up so fast." I sighed. "It seems like only yesterday I was bringing her home and now she's left to start her own life." Emmett chuckled.

"You make it sound like she's never coming back, they'll be here next week." he said. "Besides you'll be to busy trying to watch Maggie and Emma, you won't even notice she's gone." he smiled.

"Ah yes, I heard some more of the wolves had imprinted on your children, how are you handling that?" Eleazar asked.

"In a sense it's good." I said. "At least this way I'm not always worrying if my girls will have to spend their live searching for a mate. It still bugs the hell out of me though."

"I just feel bad for Logan and Ash though." Emmett added. "Poor kids are all left out."

"They might be meant for each other though, maybe that's why they were found by this family." Carmen smiled.

"Perhaps your right Carmen." I said. All of our guest left throughout the night, even Leah and the boys, but they'd be back soon. They weren't going to live in the Cullen house, but they would be moving in town so they'd be close to the girls and Colby. Life for the Cullen's was never dull. Someone was always falling in love, or being imprinted on, or having some kind of hybrid child. I laughed to myself.

"What so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Us." I said turning to look at him. "This family, I mean think about how strange we are, even for a vampire coven. We live off of animal blood, have hybrid children who mate with werewolves, and one of the hybrids is pregnant and we don't even have a clue what this baby will be like. We are the freaks of the vampire world."

"Indeed we are Rosie." he kissed the top of my head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Seth's POV**

"Why do we have to leave so damn early." Nova whined as we packed the last bag into the jeep.

"Because check out is at elven and we want to make it the house before nightfall." I said before kissing her. "Now come one, you can sleep in the car." she nodded and we got in the jeep and headed towards Forks. Sure enough about thirty minutes in she was fast asleep. My Nova, the love of my life, my wife. I couldn't help but smile to myself. We were both going to miss everyone back in Portland but it was time for us to go back to Fork's. Especially since Leah wouldn't be there for mom anymore. I was happy my sister finally got her imprint and Embry and Brady too.

We drove most of the day, I woke Nova when we reached the Forks city limits sign. A smile spread across her face as she realized we were home. Nothing had changed in the last four years all the houses and stores were still the same, it was just as we had left it.

"Let's go see Charlie before we go to the house I'm sure he'll wanna know how Nessie and Bella are." Nova said. "It's dinner time so I'm sure your mom's over there too right about now."

"I don't know why they don't just get married already." I sighed. "Mom spends most of her time over there or he's over the house."

"I'm sure they don't see the point in it." she laughed. "They we're both already married once and everyone in Forks knows they're a thing. As long as they're fine with it, you should be too." We pulled into Charlie's driveway, sure enough mom's car was parked beside the cruiser. I saw a shift in the blinds and then mom was at the door. She ran over and hugged me, as though she hadn't just seen me last night at the wedding.

"Well if it isn't the newlyweds." Charlie said from the porch. "Nova come here and give me a hug." she smiled and ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Charlie may not have been her grandfather but he always treated her the same as he did Nessie.

"Hey Charlie." she said as she kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie." he smiled. "How's everything at home? Ness still doing okay?" he asked.

"She's fine, getting bigger by the day." Nova laughed. "We're gonna head back for a few days next week so we can be there when she finds out what she's having."

"Be sure to have her let me know as soon as she finds out." he said.

"I will, I'm sure she'll be on the phone with everyone the second grandpa tells her."

"Do you to want to stay for dinner?" Mom asked and I put my arm around her.

"Would I ever turn down your cooking?" I asked.

"You never turn down anyone's cooking." Nova laughed.

"Not true, I turn down Nessie's cooking." I smirked at her. "Your cousins sweet and all but, girl can't cook." We ate dinner with mom and Charlie before telling them bye and heading to the house. We arrived at La Push right as the sun was setting, Nova scanned the roads eagerly for our new house. When she found it she wasn't disappointed.

The house wasn't near as grand as a Cullen home, but it was perfect for Nova and I. It was a two-story house, with white paneling and a black shingle roof. The front porch railing was lined with flowers and a wooden porch swing faced the side yard. We walked into the living room which was large enough to fit all m brother and they're imprints comfortably. There was a black leather couch with matching love seats and a flat screen tv on the wall. I didn't have time to enjoy it thought because Nova began pulling me all over the house. The kitchen which was painted a beige color, the dining room, the bathroom, and the study, then to the second floor where our bedroom was along with three others. One was a guest room, the other was empty at the moment and the third was a nursery. Nova walked in and found a note on the changing table.

_Nova my sweet girl, I added this room in hopes that you and Seth will be able to start a family much like Nessie and Jake have. Say the word and I'll change it. Love Esme._

Nova turned and smiled at me. "Nanna thinks of everything." she said. "Even when no one else seems to be thinking about at the moment." We then walked out to the back yard and stood on the back deck looking out towards the forest. A joyful howl ripped through the air and I smiled.

"Welcome home Mrs. Clearwater." I said before kissing my wife


End file.
